<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>虚拟 by Themepark_314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888654">虚拟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314'>Themepark_314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themepark_314/pseuds/Themepark_314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 虚拟-1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
几乎是回到宿舍的一瞬间，平井桃就立刻打开了电脑。<br/>
凑崎纱夏跟在她身后走进房间，看到亮起的电脑屏幕和对方娴熟的登录游戏账号的动作，开口的语气到了一些揶揄，“也没必要这么着急吧。”<br/>
“你忘了？之前会长约了今天的团战来着。”<br/>
凑崎倒是也没忘，慢悠悠的登上自己的账号，公会里已经有好几个人在大厅里等着了。<br/>
[人差不多了准备开始吧。]发言来自独角兽JH。<br/>
最强战士摸摸零[会长呢？]<br/>
一个没有感情的辅助[会长今天要开会，晚一点才上来。对面就四个人，我们几个也够了。]<br/>
四个人啊，凑崎看着对战提示，随手点开了对方的信息界面，似乎比她预想中的要好打。<br/>
过了大约三十分钟，凑崎已经解决了自己的任务，刚想发点什么和同公会的人聊聊，系统又跳出一条提示，[您的好友第一兔已上线。]<br/>
[会长！]这条消息不出意外来自室友平井。<br/>
第一兔[还没打完吗？]<br/>
[马上结束了，会长你看这个]<br/>
凑崎看到电脑屏幕上平井的角色展示了一件神装，是刚刚从对方身上掉下来的。撇了一眼噼里啪啦打字的平井，凑崎站起身去倒了一杯水。<br/>
独角兽JH[在清点搜刮来的装备。]</p><p>2<br/>
林娜琏看到队友打的那行字的一瞬间，太阳穴隐隐作痛。<br/>
“怎么装备都搜刮下来了？”她回头看向刚下线的俞定延。<br/>
“啊？”对方转过头，“不是惯例吗？”<br/>
“……对面是Jennie。”<br/>
Jennie是林娜琏表妹，前阵子刚被她好说歹说劝来打韩服，没想到。<br/>
林娜琏看着手机上显示的被对方挂掉的电话，幽幽的叹了一口气。<br/>
“和你生气了？”<br/>
“可不得生气吗？”<br/>
“那回头你把装备还给她吧。”俞定延尴尬的笑了两声。<br/>
“也只能这样了。”林娜琏看着电脑屏幕右下角不断弹出的公会成员上下线的消息。“对了，之前让你帮忙确认的场地，没有问题吧？”<br/>
“哦那个，你放心好了。”<br/>
打游戏始于大半年前的寒假，在家里有些无聊的林娜琏某天接到俞定延电话，说是一款新出的大型网游准备开始内测，顺带给她发了邀请码。<br/>
把手头游戏早就打了一遍的林娜琏很快入了坑，没想到半年过去还组建了公会，公会的成员还都是同是延世大学的同学。<br/>
看来学校里无所事事的女孩子真不少，林娜琏瞟到系统消息提示那一栏，说是三天后会有一场新的全服活动。<br/>
“听说那个全服最美法师真的是个大美人。”虽然是同一个公会，但她们之间绝大多数人却从来没见过。第一次的线下活动，除了玩游戏大概更重要的还是互相认脸。<br/>
林娜琏挑了挑眉，看到屏幕上在和其他成员互动的全服最美法师，“你听谁说的？”<br/>
俞定延漫不经心的开了一罐苏打水，“是摸摸零还是豆腐来着？忘了。”<br/>
全服最美法师，林娜琏下意识的点开对方的信息界面，各项数据无懈可击。如果长得不好看，取这个ID可不就是诈骗吗？</p><p>3<br/>
虽然几天前就注意到有新的全服活动，但凑崎纱夏看到活动信息简介时，内心忍不住咆哮着骂了好几句游戏组。<br/>
什么年代了还玩游戏结婚？结婚不是重点，结了婚的两人一起才能领新版大礼包和参加双人排位赛，才是麻烦的根源。<br/>
“早啊，纱夏。”平井终于起了床，洗漱过后随手打理了一下一头乱毛，也在电脑前坐了下来。<br/>
“桃啊，那个结婚的活动你看到了吗？”凑崎突然笑意盈盈的转过身。<br/>
“看到了，干嘛？”平井本能的一哆嗦。<br/>
“不如你和我结婚，我们一起双排。”<br/>
果然用这语气和她说话必定有求于她。平井清了清嗓子，“昨天我和一个没有感情的辅助已经登记结婚了。”<br/>
凑崎有些忿忿的转过身，看了下好友列表里当下在线的人，想了想先点击了独角兽JH的头像。<br/>
[独角兽呀～我们结婚吧？]<br/>
很快独角兽JH就回了消息[我和别的公会的人刚登记没多久]<br/>
什么啊，要不要动作这么快。凑崎有些沮丧的翻看着公会成员列表，系统又来了一条提示，[您的好友豆腐豆腐已上线。]<br/>
看到提示的一瞬间，凑崎就点开了对方的界面，确认对方还没有结婚后，第一时间发了结婚邀请。</p><p>4<br/>
金多贤看到邀请的一瞬间，脑子里残存的半点困意顿时就消散了。<br/>
全服最美法师给她发结婚邀请，从对方在韩服里的知名度来说，答应本来是一件很有面子的事。然而就在她要按下确定时，一条私信突然钻了进来。<br/>
第一兔[不要答应她]<br/>
？金多贤揉了揉眼睛，确认了一遍消息确实来自会长无误。<br/>
[啊？为什么？]金多贤隐约嗅到了八卦的气息。<br/>
第一兔[说了不要就是不要]<br/>
看到对方这么说，金多贤只好收拾起好奇心。毕竟会长看着就不太好惹，比起八卦还是求生来的更重要。<br/>
凑崎收到豆腐豆腐模棱两可的回复，咬咬牙又给另一个公会成员弓箭小鱼发了消息。<br/>
[小鱼我们一起去打双排吧？]<br/>
弓箭小鱼[下周有个很重要的考试，最近在复习，可能没时间陪你打排位。]<br/>
拒绝的还真是干净利落，凑崎眼巴巴盯着公告里的大礼包，脑袋上突然响起平井的声音，“对了你怎么不去找会长？我看到会长也没结婚来着，你们两个双排的话不正好冲排位第一。”<br/>
“我才不要。”凑崎趴在桌上嘟囔了一声，“那个第一兔看上去就是个铁蹄的样子。”<br/>
“我还是喜欢和可爱的女孩子一起玩。”</p><p>5<br/>
就在凑崎郁闷了大半天之后，许久没上线的飞天小企鹅突然上线了，过了几分钟后还有一个有点感情的草莓。<br/>
几乎是对方上线的一瞬间，凑崎就向对方发出了邀请。<br/>
在接下来的几分钟里，凑崎不但没等到对方的回复，反而看到了另一条消息提示，[您的好友第一兔向您的好友飞天小企鹅发出了结婚邀请。]<br/>
第一兔是存心和她过不去吧？凑崎纱夏忍不住惊叫了一声。<br/>
这时一个抱枕迅速的击中了她的后脑勺，“喂！”<br/>
“吵到我睡觉了……”平井趴在床上语气也满是不耐烦。<br/>
然而人生总是有比预想中更多的惊喜，三分钟后有一条消息，不仅如此屏幕还升起了烟花，[您的好友飞天小企鹅和您的好友一个有点感情的草莓在广场上结婚，邀请您观礼。]<br/>
凑崎当下就气的直接关了电源，内心忍不住想到下周第一次的线下活动，她倒要看看这些游戏里的好友现实中是什么样子。</p><p>6<br/>
到了线下活动当天，凑崎纱夏起的格外早。对着镜子画了一个多小时妆，又从衣柜里拣拣选选，最终挑了一件满意的丝质衬衫出了门。<br/>
线下活动的地方在学校不远处一家高级的网吧，凑崎之前也去过一两次。<br/>
“你说线下活动这钱是谁出的？”<br/>
“会长吧。”平井被凑崎挎着手，半拉半拽的往前走。<br/>
“她这么有钱吗？”<br/>
“也有可能是卖装备换的钱。”毕竟每次团战后豆腐豆腐和独角兽JH都在清点装备然后挂到交易市场。<br/>
上了楼她们出示了预约码，很快便被前台告知预约的是一家大包间。<br/>
“啊看上去还挺隆重的。”平井下意识的整了一下衣领。<br/>
推开门的一瞬间，包厢里已经坐了五六个人。桌子边一个高高瘦瘦的女生站起来，“你们是最强战士摸摸零和全服最美法师吧。”<br/>
以往对自己游戏ID很自信的平井，头一次感知到了羞耻的情绪，“啊没错，我是摸摸零，真名平井桃，初次见面请多指教。”<br/>
“欸也是日本的交换生吗？”<br/>
凑崎敏锐的捕捉到“也”这个词，果然角落里一个清秀的女生站了起来，“我是名井南，游戏里的飞天小企鹅，也是日本过来的交换生。”<br/>
互相进行了简单的自我介绍后，凑崎发现包厢里只有八个人，“对了，第一兔是没有来吗？”<br/>
“对哦，会长呢？”平井下意识的看向俞定延。<br/>
吱呀一声，包厢门又一次被推开。俞定延靠在电竞椅上半转过身，“林娜琏，大家都在等你呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 虚拟-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7<br/>
“不好意思，久等了。”林娜琏拿着一袋面包走进来时一脸歉意。她一早就被导师叫去处理一组数据，忙的连早餐都没顾得上吃。<br/>
公会里所有的成员都是女生，自我介绍也就少了不必要的拘谨。只是当她坐下来时发现右手边的一个深棕色头发的女生看向她的目光似乎有些躲闪。<br/>
“你是…？”<br/>
“她是全服最美法师啦。”俞定延替对方回答了。<br/>
凑崎纱夏硬着头皮站起身和对方打了招呼做了自我介绍，然而还没坐稳就被一旁的平井拉住了袖口，“你不是说第一兔是个铁蹄……”<br/>
凑崎立刻捂住了对方的嘴，然而当她看到一旁的林娜琏手上动作一顿，她知道刚刚平井的话一定被对方听到了。<br/>
其他人也顿时沉默了下来，凑崎绝望的闭上眼，如果上天再给她一次机会，她一定不会再在自己过分真诚的室友面前乱说话。<br/>
“哈哈哈哈哈”几秒之后包间里顿时爆发出一阵笑声，剩下的人互相对视，也先后笑了出来。俞定延笑了足足有五秒，才在林娜琏刀子一般的目光中收了声，抬起手擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪，“林娜琏你也有今天。”<br/>
说起林娜琏，凑崎纱夏早有耳闻。隔壁商学院大名鼎鼎的学生会主席，最高级别奖学金获得者，据说还是双专业绩点全A的学神，这样的人怎么会沉迷网游呢？凑崎忍不住在心里吐槽一句，网游公会没有实名制可真害人。</p><p>8<br/>
这件事最终以凑崎纱夏向对方道歉结束。<br/>
林娜琏倒是很快就把这事翻篇了，转头和俞定延商量着等会去约哪个公会打团战。<br/>
凑崎想了想，总归是自己惹祸在先，还害林娜琏在学妹们面前丢了脸，犹豫了一会轻声开口，“那个，学姐，我请你喝奶茶吧，学校附近新开的那一家好像评价很不错。”<br/>
“嗯？”林娜琏转过头，虽然刚刚听到那话顿时气到心里炸出一场灿烂烟花，但也没有到要这么郑重道歉的地步。<br/>
“倒是……”<br/>
“那我就当学姐答应了？”凑崎探过头，琥珀色的眼眸明亮又清澈。<br/>
其实在这次见面之前，林娜琏也已经听说过凑崎纱夏这个名字。法学院的院花，首个加入辩论队的外国人，让许多男生看一眼便蠢蠢欲动的女生。<br/>
一次从学校图书馆出来，一旁的男生远远便看到了凑崎的身影，“啊是法学院的纱夏。”<br/>
叫的倒是亲热，林娜琏腹诽一句，面上仍是一副云淡风轻的样子，“喜欢那个类型的吗？”<br/>
“男生都喜欢这个类型的吧。“对方回答得很快，连带着说出了一句显然没经过大脑的话，“比起娜琏你，纱夏看上去好接近很多。”<br/>
可以说是第一次在比较中失败。林娜琏回想起这件事，倒不是说那个男生的话让她有多上心，而是赢了她这样的事，让当下的她一时之间无法接受。<br/>
和豆腐豆腐结婚她没有同意，把主意打到飞天小企鹅身上她也没有允许，现在看来是她做的还特别正确的事。<br/>
全服最美法师在游戏里最好就是单身，没有办法打双人排位的单身。</p><p>9<br/>
但两人之间也没有多少深仇大恨。<br/>
林娜琏站在奶茶店门口的时候想到这一点，在那次见面之前她们不过就是现实世界中再普遍不过的陌生人。<br/>
她抱着双臂等了一会，远远看到凑崎纱夏朝着她跑过来，随着步伐飞舞的长发，让她突然想起在日剧里看到的追逐日光的女主角。<br/>
“不好意思。”凑崎刚开口时还带着明显的喘气声，“刚刚教授非拖着我们再讲几分钟，学姐等久了吧。”<br/>
“也没有，我刚刚到。”<br/>
两人一同走进奶茶店时，顿时聚集了周围人的目光。<br/>
林娜琏早就习惯了这样的注视，正打算朝排队的队伍走，手肘就被轻轻挽住了。<br/>
凑崎的手勾着她的胳膊，侧过头朝着她微微一笑，压低了说话的声音，“刚刚有个男生说想不到我们还认识，关系这么好。”<br/>
有些无奈的看着对方的动作，确实是和游戏里差不多的爱闹腾的性格。<br/>
“学姐要喝什么？”察觉到对方对她的动作有些冷淡，站到队伍里之后凑崎也松开了手。<br/>
“你打算喝什么？”<br/>
“最经典的珍珠奶茶。”<br/>
“那就和你一样的吧。”林娜琏平时喝这些喝的不多，对她来说咖啡才是必不可少的学习伴侣。<br/>
凑崎付了钱，两人在转角等着奶茶。<br/>
“之后有什么安排吗？”一直总是让对方寻找话题似乎也不太好，林娜琏想了想，选择了一个比较稳妥的开口。<br/>
“本来是想打游戏来着，但明天要去高中参加一个宣讲会，我还得准备一点底稿……”<br/>
“嗯？你也去吗？”<br/>
听到这个并列词，凑崎的眼睛亮了起来，“学姐也要去吗？”<br/>
林娜琏点点头，她本人对于这种传统又耗时间的活动没什么兴趣，无奈教授在她拿奖学金的时候帮助她很多，这个人情没法拒绝。<br/>
“太好了，我还以为去的都是只会读书的好好学生。”凑崎鼓着脸抱怨的样子像一只正在进食的松鼠。</p><p>10<br/>
第二天早晨，林娜琏早早换好了一身正装，坐进了教授的车后座。<br/>
过了五分钟她远远看到凑崎快步走了过来，对方穿着浅色的西装外套，领口的黑色丝带打成一个漂亮的结，妆容精致漂亮。<br/>
“早上好。”凑崎打开车门后和教授还有她打了招呼。<br/>
林娜琏应了一声，“今天穿的还挺像个正经人。”然而话一出口她就有些懊恼，她和凑崎还没有熟到能够互相调侃的地步。<br/>
果然，凑崎纱夏愣了一下，看了一眼自己的穿着又看了看对方，下意识的回了一句，“谢谢哦，我也没想到林娜琏不是铁蹄。”<br/>
一时之间车厢内的气氛剑拔弩张起来，林娜琏沉默了两三秒，脑子里迅速准备好回击对方的话，但又很快意识到此时自己还在教授的车里，深吸了一口气用力的将到嘴边的话咽了下去。<br/>
胜利的喜悦维持了不过几秒，凑崎也有些后悔，前阵子刚因为这事和对方道了歉，对方此时 没有回击多半也是因为场合不合适。<br/>
车子开出去十几分钟，凑崎侧过头，静静的观察了一会林娜琏的侧脸，“学姐生气了？”<br/>
“嗯？我没有。”<br/>
“抱歉，我刚刚……”<br/>
“我都说没有生气了。”林娜琏稍稍提高了音量，引得前面的教授也听见了。<br/>
“娜琏，发生什么事了？”<br/>
“没事。”林娜琏立刻回答，看了一眼旁边满脸无害的凑崎，“纱夏给我看了一个恶搞视频罢了。”<br/>
两人之间又沉默了一会，凑崎才斟酌着开口，“回学校我请你喝奶茶吧？”<br/>
“你是不是只会请人喝奶茶啊？”<br/>
“那要不关东煮？”<br/>
林娜琏又深吸了一口气，不知为何她和凑崎的沟通总是比别人艰难，“我真的没有生气了。”说话之间她看了一眼在一旁坐的端正的凑崎，“但去吃关东煮的话，也不是不可以。”</p><p>11<br/>
在高中做完宣讲后，林娜琏和凑崎来到学校附近一家便利店。“这家的关东煮最好吃。”凑崎说起这话格外的自信。<br/>
林娜琏不自觉的笑了笑，跟着凑崎走进店里。凑崎拿了最大号的包装盒，一阵挑选之后正准备走到队伍里付钱，没想到被林娜琏抢先了一步。对方掏出钱包将银行卡递给店员，动作流畅迅速毫无凑崎插手的机会。<br/>
“不是说我请你吃吗？”凑崎站在林娜琏身后，轻轻拽了一下她的外套下摆。<br/>
“次次都让你掏钱，不就变成我占你便宜了？”林娜琏接过凑崎手里的盒子，两个人在便利店里的角落坐下，凑崎还从旁边的位置上拿过两双筷子和一包辣酱。<br/>
“喜欢吃辣吗？”<br/>
“嗯，对我来说辣的东西比较有食欲。”说完把其中一双筷子递给对方。<br/>
看到凑崎夹东西的姿势有些别扭，林娜琏很快伸出手将盒子调整了一下位置，“那在首尔应该吃的挺开心的？”<br/>
“对啊，喜欢吃的有很多，姐姐不吃辣吗？”凑崎悄悄给对方换了个称呼。<br/>
“原来是不吃的，成年以后变得能吃一些了。”林娜琏夹起一块鱼丸咬了一口，味道确实很不错，“平时还喜欢吃什么？”<br/>
“最近喜欢吃小章鱼。”<br/>
“小章鱼，我记得日本那边也有吃章鱼吧。”<br/>
听到这个话题，凑崎的眼睛立刻亮了起来，“对，我家乡的章鱼烧特别特别有名。”<br/>
“那你会做吗？”<br/>
“会哦，我做的也很好吃。”凑崎侧过头笑起来，鼻梁上皱起几道可爱的纹路，“有机会的话可以在姐姐面前露一手。”</p><p>12<br/>
凑崎纱夏回到宿舍，临近期中考平井桃坐在书桌前努力的抱佛脚。<br/>
“给你带了晚饭回来。”凑崎扬了扬手里的袋子。<br/>
平井转过头看到熟悉的便利店塑料袋，“啊，那家关东煮。”立刻站起身接了过来。<br/>
“我对你够好吧。”凑崎故意露出两排整齐的白牙。<br/>
“不过这家店离我们宿舍有点远吧，你自己过去的？”<br/>
“没有，和娜琏姐姐一起去的。”<br/>
听到这个称呼平井愣了一下，“会长？”<br/>
“对啊，今天去宣讲会的时候遇到的。”凑崎拽过一个抱枕垫在手臂下面。<br/>
“噢。”平井若有所思的点点头。<br/>
接连几天，平日里时不时睡过头的平井都在宿舍里认真的复习。<br/>
“怎么这几天这么刻苦？”凑崎坐在电脑前登录账号，不知为何今晚的网速慢的出奇。<br/>
“这可是我们来这边第一次大考哎。”平井嘟嘟囔囔了一句，“要是考砸了多丢脸。”<br/>
凑崎应了一声，她对于成绩倒不是特别在意，能维持中上的水平不影响将来求职就行。有些烦躁的点了几下鼠标，当她看到网速测试器上显示的人可怜的数字，当下站起身。<br/>
“你要去哪？”<br/>
“去网吧，要不要一起？”<br/>
平井一脸错愕的神情，“你没事吧？你自己去好了，我还有好多东西要挣扎。”<br/>
几天前凑崎就把所有知识点都过了一遍，她穿着卫衣都在校园里的人行道上，最近似乎开始降温了。<br/>
等她来到之前公会活动的那家网吧，才发现小包厢的位置基本都被占满了。多数是来网吧打游戏的，也有些学生在赶作业，网速的问题影响了大半个校园。<br/>
凑崎走了一圈，内心有些想放弃了，正打算随便找个位置坐下，侧过头便看到左手边的包厢里一个熟悉的身影。<br/>
察觉到门被拉开，林娜琏摘下耳机转过头，就看到凑崎站在门边，双手规规矩矩的交叠在身前，“姐姐？”<br/>
林娜琏朝她点了点头，看到她身后大厅也坐的满满当当，“是不是外面没位置。”<br/>
凑崎有些委屈的应了一声，林娜琏拿起自己挂在一旁座位上的外套和包，“那过来坐吧。”<br/>
等待电脑开机的时候，凑崎看到林娜琏在打对决，“姐姐很喜欢打pk吗？”<br/>
“也不是，只是最近莫名多了不少对战邀请，总要接受几个。”<br/>
凑崎默默吐槽了一句，多出来的对战邀请才不是莫名其妙的，最近她们公会排名升得很快，已经进了韩服前十。她逛游戏论坛时，还能见到其他玩家提到第一兔这个ID。<br/>
做完了今天的任务，凑崎无所事事的在广场上闲逛。法师这个职业大多数时候看上去很厉害，但也有着不少局限，因而pk模式她几乎不参与。<br/>
当她在广场上逛了不知道第几圈时，林娜琏突然转过头，“没事干？”<br/>
“是啊，不知道打什么，公会其他人大概都在复习吧。”<br/>
短暂沉默了一下，林娜琏抿着嘴唇，像是下了什么决心，“要不然我们去打双排吧。”<br/>
“双排那不是要……”<br/>
“嗯。”林娜琏转过头，径直看向凑崎的眼睛，“要不要和我结婚？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 虚拟-3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>13<br/>
凑崎纱夏不知道自己的心脏一共漏跳了多少拍。<br/>
等她反应过来时，耳根已经烧的滚烫。她匆匆侧过头，努力让自己的心跳平复下来，“好。”林娜琏真是讨厌极了，明明只是游戏里一个再寻常不过的组队方法，为什么要问的这么认真。<br/>
大概是也察觉到自己的话问的有些暧昧，林娜琏不自然的侧过身子，将界面飞快切回到公会的大厅里。<br/>
耳机里传来清晰响亮的提示声，凑崎一抬头便看到电脑屏幕上弹出来的消息提示。<br/>
[您的好友第一兔向您发出结婚邀请。]<br/>
勾选同意后两个人很快领了礼包，其中用这次活动辅助的道具。林娜琏准备好了一身装备，“现在去排位？”<br/>
“好啊。”<br/>
前面的几局赢得相当顺利。凑崎眼看着直接减少掉两个数位的排名，心里滋生出一点小得意，出于游戏的考虑，林娜琏确实是她能找到的最理想的搭档。<br/>
大概是察觉到凑崎的沉默，林娜琏开口，“累了？还打吗？”<br/>
“嗯？打最后一局吧。”<br/>
一阵点击鼠标的声音，屏幕上就变成了正在配对的画面。凑崎借着电脑屏幕透出来的光，悄悄的打量着一旁林娜琏的侧脸。<br/>
不笑的时候是有些冷淡的，垂着的眉眼几乎没有温度，大概也是为什么以前远远见到对方时，就觉得她不好招惹的原因。然而细看的话，长长的睫毛，温润的嘴唇，还有不经意鼓起的脸颊肉，又将她的脸变得有生气起来，隐约可见温柔的轮廓。<br/>
“在发什么呆呢？”<br/>
林娜琏的声音将凑崎扯回现实，她看到自己屏幕前已经完成了开战前的秒数倒数，摇了摇头让自己的心思集中到游戏上。</p><p>14<br/>
这局比之前几局都要焦灼的多。<br/>
打到后期还没建立明显的优势，凑崎看着屏幕上林娜琏的游戏角色和对方一对一，眼睛四处观察着找个机会放法术。<br/>
终于找到了合适的位置，技能读秒的时间凑崎却看到对方另一个人突然冲了出来。<br/>
本能的惊叫了一声，屏幕上却没出现闪烁的血光。她抬起头，看到林娜琏的角色不知道什么时候绕到自己背后，连带着血条掉了一大半。<br/>
“你……”<br/>
“别管我。”<br/>
技能放了出来，最后也顺理成章的变成了她们的胜利。凑崎看着林娜琏一脸平静的关掉游戏界面，“刚刚，谢谢你。”<br/>
“有什么好谢的，我们是队友，赢了就好了。”<br/>
凑崎也关掉了电脑，一旁的林娜琏已经站起身，“饿了吗，要不要去吃点东西？”<br/>
“你请客？”脱口而出的话让凑崎恨不得咬掉自己舌头，她明知道对方是不愿意占任何便宜的人，自己这话说出口，	却摆明了要占对方便宜的意思。<br/>
然而林娜琏答应的很爽快，点点头，“那走吧？”<br/>
凌晨三点的首尔，街上已经没有几家店面在营业了。林娜琏带着凑崎纱夏七拐八拐到附近一家巷子里，还有一家不起眼的店面亮着灯。<br/>
“要一份炸鸡，炒年糕，泡菜煎饼，还有两听啤酒。”<br/>
凑崎听到林娜琏飞快的报了一串菜名，忍不住在桌子下扯了扯她的袖子。<br/>
“炒年糕辣度是？”<br/>
林娜琏瞥了一眼菜单上一颗两颗三颗辣椒的差别，“要中辣吧。”<br/>
说完后服务生就拿着小本子去下单了，林娜琏才转过头，“怎么了？”<br/>
“大晚上的，我们能吃这么多吗？”<br/>
“吃不完也没关系。”林娜琏笑了笑，“这家店蛮好吃的，你可以都试试。”<br/>
林娜琏说的没错，这家小巷里的店完全排得上她在首尔吃过的韩食前三名。<br/>
“姐姐。“<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我还以为像姐姐这样的好学生，是不会通宵打游戏的。”说完，凑崎吐了吐舌头。<br/>
“啊。”林娜琏刚咽下一大口啤酒，听到凑崎这句带着夸赞的调侃，反而有些不好意思起来。她下意识的摸了摸鼻尖，脸上微微发烫，“我也只是很普通的大学生罢了。”<br/>
“姐姐毕业后会读研究生的吧？”<br/>
“怎么突然问这个？”林娜琏看向对方的眼神，但凑崎也只是神色柔和的看着她，眼里还有一丝难以形容的光亮，“会倒是会的。“<br/>
两人聊了很长的一段时间，林娜琏都不知道自己在一个不太熟悉的后辈面前能说这么多话。走出餐馆的时候，凑崎抬头看了一眼黑色的夜空，还不满的嘟了嘟嘴。<br/>
“怎么啦？”虽然在众人面前是风光的院花的形象，但喝过酒的凑崎意外的有着小女孩的一面。<br/>
“天上都看不到星星。”<br/>
林娜琏顺着她视线看过去，果然只有一片浓稠的夜色。<br/>
“可能今晚云太厚了吧。”<br/>
“以前在日本常常能看到的。”<br/>
“你这话，是在挑衅吗？”<br/>
听到林娜琏的话，凑崎立即清醒了一些。她有些担心的看向林娜琏的眼睛，却发现对方脸上只有明晃晃的笑意。<br/>
“好啦，逗你的。”顿时笑的露出两颗明显的兔牙<br/>
凑崎顿时有些生气，瞪了林娜琏一眼，便头也不回的快步朝前走去。<br/>
林娜琏紧走几步追上气鼓鼓走在前面的凑崎，“好啦别气啦，送你回去。”</p><p>15<br/>
终于考完期中考的平井桃像是一匹脱缰的野马，在凑崎出门前用音响放起了爱豆团体回归的歌，一边跟着哼一边打开了电脑。<br/>
凑崎今天下午有辩论队的训练，临出门前还被平井拜托了去买一份拌饭回来。<br/>
等到结束训练，又替大概是沉迷网游一天的室友买好了饭，她回到宿舍门口已经是八点多了。空出一只手摸出钥匙，刚扭开就看到电脑屏幕透出来的微微蓝光。<br/>
“桃，你的饭。”在对方转过头的时候，凑崎晃了晃手里的袋子。<br/>
平井踩着拖鞋慢吞吞的走过来，“谢谢啦。”<br/>
凑崎挂好了自己的外套，转头看到平井坐在电脑前，打开包装盒的时候也有些提不起精神，“怎么了？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“感觉你。”凑崎思考了一下用词，“兴致不是很高。”<br/>
“啊？”平井睁大了眼睛，随后摇了摇头，“没有。”<br/>
“明明就是有。”看到对方刻意放大的惊讶反应，凑崎便对此确信无疑。<br/>
然而她深知平井并不是自己问就会如实交代的性格，索性拍了一下对方的肩膀，就沙发上玩起了手机。<br/>
果然，过了一会，平井幽幽开口，“你和会长结婚了啊？”<br/>
“啊，是，为了打双人排位嘛。”<br/>
“我也想和会长结婚。”平井嘟嘟囔囔了一句。<br/>
凑崎愣了一下，随后回过神来，“你不是都已经和没有感情的辅助结婚了吗？”<br/>
似乎也意识到了刚刚自己的话有些问题，平井抿着嘴唇，“我只是觉得会长那么厉害，和她打双排能拿到很多福利。”<br/>
凑崎纱夏和平井桃在中学时代就认识了，对对方的反常她隐隐有了猜测。然而在猜到的一瞬间，心里却像是被什么堵住似的，让她没来由的一阵烦闷，安慰的话到了嘴边就变成，“你和她都是纯输出，没那么适合双排。”<br/>
“是啦是啦，知道你们职业更合适。”平井随口应了一声，也说不清在生什么闷气。<br/>
这时，凑崎的手机屏幕突然亮了起来，她划开那条信息提示，对话框上的名字清晰的标明了消息来源。<br/>
林娜琏[明天要不要出来接着打双排？]</p><p>16<br/>
第二天凑崎纱夏来到那家网吧的时候，林娜琏已经到了。她照旧开了一个小包厢，凑崎推门进去的时候她抬起眼眸摘下耳机，“吃饭了吗？”<br/>
“刚吃过。”出来前凑崎一个人在附近吃了便当。坐下的时候发现自己的显示屏前还放着一杯奶茶。<br/>
“啊，谢谢。”看到是新推出的口味，今天她本来想去试试但发现门口排了好长的队。”<br/>
林娜琏看了一眼奶茶，又悄悄看了凑崎一眼，“来的时候刚好路过，就给你带了一杯。”<br/>
她们打了一会双排，考完试的周末公会的其他成员也陆续上线。<br/>
豆腐豆腐[会长最近好像经常在。]<br/>
林娜琏还没来得及回，就看到自己室友的留言。一个没有感情的辅助[她今天在线时间都快十个小时了，堕落的网瘾少女。]<br/>
一个有点感情的草莓[姐姐要注意用眼健康啊]<br/>
大概是线下活动后互相之间熟了起来，聊的话题也少了不必要的客套。林娜琏刚抚着额回复了一本正经关心她的孙彩瑛，便看到对面凑崎看着她眉眼带笑。<br/>
“姐姐对妹妹们还是很温柔的。”<br/>
“对你难道没有吗？”<br/>
凑崎不置可否的笑笑，低下头又看到了弹出来的消息。<br/>
独角兽JH[对了要不下周一起出去玩吧，老是打游戏也不好。]<br/>
一提到玩俞定延也很快来了劲，[对哦下周有个节日，能放三天假。]<br/>
最强战士摸摸零[去玩？去哪去哪]<br/>
[釜山？还是什么地方]俞定延想了想，[你们刚来韩国没多久，应该很多地方都没去过吧？]<br/>
凑崎看着大家讨论了好一阵，坐在对面的林娜琏突然低下头噼里啪啦的打字。<br/>
第一兔[要不就去济州岛吧。]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 虚拟-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>17<br/>
她们是坐火车去的济州岛。<br/>
买票的时候凑巧买到同一节车厢，因为出来晚了一些的关系，林娜琏上车的时候公会的其他成员都已经三三两两的坐下来了。“你位置在哪？”朴志效看到了她。<br/>
“3C，应该是前面吧。”林娜琏看着手里的票。这时，她听到了凑崎纱夏的声音，“姐姐这里。”<br/>
林娜琏走过去抬头一看，凑崎身边的位置正好是3C。<br/>
“姐姐好慢啊。”凑崎鼓着脸抱怨了一句。<br/>
“因为……”林娜琏本来想解释什么，看到凑崎转过头光芒闪烁的眼眸，又把话咽了下去。她在凑崎身边坐下，对方今天穿了一件丝质的上衣，手臂接触的一瞬间能感觉到恰好的温热。<br/>
去济州岛的路不算远，然而玩了一会手机以后凑崎困了起来，她打了一个哈欠，看到林娜琏在用平板看视频。“姐姐在看什么？”<br/>
“电视剧，TvN新出的那部。”<br/>
凑崎把座位之间的扶手拉上去，凑到了林娜琏身边。然而她并不是一个习惯看剧的人，看了不过十分钟眼皮就开始打架。<br/>
肩膀突然传来一阵重量，林娜琏侧过头，凑崎不知道什么时候睡着了。她能看到对方高挺的鼻梁，落在眼睑上的睫毛，额头上方还有几缕细软的碎发，随着她的呼吸轻轻颤动。<br/>
无奈的笑了笑，她把平板的音量调到最小，现在好像变成不能随意移动的状况了。</p><p>18<br/>
从火车下来后她们约了两辆车，开往林娜琏订好的民宿。<br/>
把箱子搬上车时，林娜琏的肩膀颤了一下，手里的箱子差点砸到俞定延脚上。<br/>
“我说你不至于吧。”俞定延没好气的白了她一眼，手上倒是认命的帮她把箱子抬了上去，“平时力气不是大的很吗？”<br/>
“我昨晚落枕了。”林娜琏回怼了她一眼，揉了揉右侧的肩膀。<br/>
平井桃看到凑崎一直站在原地，“不上车吗？”<br/>
“啊，哦，我来了。”<br/>
她们坐的是商务车，朴志效坐在最前排的副驾上，林娜琏和俞定延坐在第二排，凑崎和平井桃坐在最后一排。<br/>
刚系好安全带，一双手便搭上了林娜琏的肩膀。她看到肩膀上修剪整齐的指甲，指尖还是健康的粉色，“嗯？”<br/>
“刚刚火车上，不好意思啊。”凑崎不知道什么时候凑到了她的耳边，湿漉漉的眼睛里倒映着她自己的影子。<br/>
“啊。”意识到对方指的是什么，“没事，过一会就好了。”<br/>
然而她话音刚落，对方的手就开始细细揉捏起来，“我惹了祸就要负责到底才是啊。”凑崎说话时嘴边的热气打在她耳畔上。<br/>
“你们在说什么？”平井探过头。<br/>
“姐姐说她落枕了，我帮她揉一下。”凑崎回答的理所应当。<br/>
林娜琏拍了一下凑崎的手，果不其然传开对方轻笑的声音。耳朵尖的温度越来越高，她拨了一下头发，被这个家伙看到的话只会更得意吧。</p><p>19<br/>
民宿的位置在海边，透过客厅的拉门能看到蓝色的大海。<br/>
她们放好东西后，就一起去了海边。凑崎换上了红色的衬衫，衬衫下摆打了一个结。她往前走了一段，回头看到林娜琏还留在海浪勉强打到的沙滩边，又走了回去。<br/>
“姐姐不去玩水吗？”<br/>
“我不会游泳，你们玩就好了。”林娜琏背着手，就要在沙滩上坐下来。<br/>
没想到凑崎也挨着她坐了下去，“这里空气真好啊。”<br/>
“你怎么不去玩水，刚刚不是说很想玩吗？”刚刚换衣服的时候凑崎兴致就很高。<br/>
“也想和姐姐说说话。”大概是沙滩地势的关系，凑崎坐的位置稍低一些，看向她的上目线单纯又无辜。林娜琏深吸一口气，这个世界上怕是没有人能拒绝此刻的凑崎。<br/>
“姐姐之前应该来过吧？”<br/>
“和家里人来过几次。”<br/>
“真好啊。”凑崎轻轻感叹一声，“总觉得和姐姐一起出来玩会很让人安心。”<br/>
“为什么突然这么说？”林娜琏侧过头，海风打乱了凑崎额头前的碎发，她下意识的伸出手，将那些不听话的碎发别到凑崎的耳后。<br/>
“因为你什么都会安排很好。”<br/>
“原来是你想偷懒啊。”<br/>
凑崎笑起来，鼻子皱起可爱的纹路，“不可以吗？”<br/>
“那以后有机会的话再一起出来玩吧。”<br/>
“姐姐最想去的地方是哪？”<br/>
“我吗？”林娜琏眯起眼睛，“北欧吧，冰岛或者瑞典芬兰，能看到极光的地方。”<br/>
“我要去！”说完伸出手，要和她拉勾。<br/>
林娜琏愣了一下，没想到对方还会有这么小孩子气的时刻。等她回过神，对方的眼神里已经有了一些小心翼翼的探询，她笑了笑，和凑崎认真的拉勾，如果有实现的机会倒也很不错。</p><p> </p><p>20<br/>
晚上大家一起做了晚饭，吃完晚饭后收拾东西，林娜琏主动提出她去把垃圾扔到附近的回收站。<br/>
“要一起去吗？”<br/>
听到林娜琏的声音，凑崎眼睛一亮，又四处张望了一下。<br/>
“别看啦，这里只有你一个人。”凑崎在厨房收拾着厨具，其他人已经三三两两的窝到沙发上去了。<br/>
“那走吧。”出门的时候凑崎双手挽上她的手臂。<br/>
回收站不远也不近，走过去的路上已经没了什么行人。林娜琏另一只手提着一个塑料袋，凑崎本来想要帮忙，却被对方轻飘飘的拒绝了。<br/>
“没什么，就这点东西。”<br/>
凑崎抿着嘴唇，放在别人身上是逞强的事，到了林娜琏身上反而还挺合适。过了一会，她又有些不安分的捏了捏对方的小臂内侧，“姐姐叫我出来的话，是不是有什么话想和我说。”<br/>
“人太聪明不好。”<br/>
“那我就当姐姐在夸我了。”凑崎的话尾音带着显而易见的上扬，“所以是什么呢？”<br/>
“等我把这个丢掉吧。”林娜琏看了一眼凑崎，又看了一眼不远处大大的回收箱子。<br/>
凑崎吐了吐舌头，林娜琏快步跑过去把塑料袋扔掉，回过头便看到凑崎在原地等她，背着手的身影被昏黄的路灯拉的很长。<br/>
“走吧？”<br/>
凑崎点点头，又一次挽上她的手。<br/>
回去的路林娜琏走得很慢，凑崎看着两人路灯下的影子交叠在一起，突然听到对方的声音，“纱夏抬头看看？”<br/>
印象中第一次听到对方叫自己的名字，凑崎抬起头，出现在她眼睛里的是漫天闪烁的星辰。<br/>
“来这里的话，大概就能看到星星了吧。”林娜琏说话的时候有些不自然的转过头，像是不敢对上凑崎的目光。<br/>
脸上一阵柔软的触感，等林娜琏反应过来时凑崎已经笑着直起身，“姐姐真可爱。”</p><p>21<br/>
从济州岛回去以后，林娜琏上线的时间突然少了很多，平井桃在公会里问起原因，一个没有感情的辅助[她最近排练去了，过几天不是有新年晚会吗？她要代表学院上台。]<br/>
上台啊，凑崎若有所思的看着屏幕，突然好奇对方会演些什么。<br/>
第二天下课后她走到了学校礼堂附近，听说每个表演的节目组都会在这里排练。凑崎正在门口思考着等会见到林娜琏要用怎样的借口来解释自己会出现在这时，一旁就传来两个女生窃窃私语的声音。<br/>
“你刚刚看到了吗？！”<br/>
“看到了看到了，商学院那个男生和林娜琏表白了哎。”<br/>
“太甜了林学姐还当场答应了！”<br/>
“他们还是节目男主女主，真的好配啊。”<br/>
听到两个人的议论，凑崎突然立在了原地。眼前就是林娜琏他们排练的会场，她却不知道自己该以什么样的心情走进去。作为朋友恭喜吗？这话对她来说好像很难说出口啊。<br/>
回到宿舍平井桃在房间里打游戏，看到她推门进来转眼看了一下她，又把目光移回到电脑屏幕上，“下课去哪了，在教室门口没见到你。”<br/>
“去拿了一点东西。”<br/>
“我叫了外卖，你的那份我放桌子上了。”<br/>
“好。”<br/>
凑崎勉强支起身子，走到桌边打开外卖盒。<br/>
平井桃叫的是她们两个都挺喜欢的一家日式便当，里面还加了两块天妇罗。然而拿起筷子的一刹那，凑崎才发现自己一点胃口也没有。<br/>
她拿筷子戳了一下炸的金黄的虾，突然意识到原来在自己心里，林娜琏不知不觉间就变成了能左右她情绪的存在。</p><p>22<br/>
新年晚会凑崎纱夏是被平井桃拖着去的，对方的理由是当天会场周围有校外的商家，能一次性吃到很多好吃的。<br/>
“你在宿舍叫外卖也可以啊。”凑崎无奈的看着室友。<br/>
“又能吃又可以感受新年氛围不好吗？”<br/>
平井说的理直气壮，凑崎拗不过她，只好勉强收拾了一下跟着她出门。<br/>
会场确实很热闹，小吃车有炒年糕，小章鱼还有一些她们没见过的韩食。<br/>
平井买了好几盒，买到手里都快拿不下，凑崎看不下去，从她手里接过一盒炒年糕。<br/>
“接下来是商学院……”<br/>
听到这句话凑崎立刻绷紧了身子，顾不上平井疑惑的目光，“我去打个电话。”说完便匆匆跑进了会场后的教学楼里。<br/>
等待的时间很漫长，不知道将手机解锁又再锁屏重复多少次后，屏幕上显示时间终于过去了十五分钟。<br/>
她一手拿着有些冷掉的炒年糕，深吸了一口气，准备走回会场时，一条line消息突然弹了出来。<br/>
娜琏姐姐[你现在在会场吗？]<br/>
[在，怎么了？]<br/>
[等会要不要一起吃个夜宵？]<br/>
凑崎纱夏和平井桃按照约好的时间来到之前去过的那家韩食店，平井看着凑崎轻车熟路的样子，“之前来过？”<br/>
“嗯，在对面和别的同学吃过饭。”凑崎想了想，决定撒了个小谎。<br/>
她们在靠里的一桌坐了一会，没过多久林娜琏也来了。她还没卸掉表演的舞台妆，明艳的眼影在灯光下泛着光，“不好意思，你们等久了吧。”很自然的坐在凑崎对面的位置。<br/>
“啊，也没有，我们刚刚到。”平井很快回答。<br/>
点完单之后等上菜的时间，凑崎犹豫着要不要开口，下一秒就对上了林娜琏的视线。<br/>
“怎么啦？”<br/>
凑崎攥紧手心，面上却尽力保持着轻松的样子，“没什么，只是有些好奇，姐姐跨年不用和男朋友一起过吗？”<br/>
话音一落，林娜琏和平井桃都睁大了眼睛。林娜琏看了她一会，先一步回过神来，“我男朋友？”<br/>
“和姐姐一起表演节目的那个男生啊。”凑崎抿着嘴唇，“听说他表白了呢，大家都说你们很相配。”<br/>
“啊，那个。”林娜琏突然笑起来，“他女朋友是演女二那位啦，我只是在帮他策划表白，原来被大家看到了吗？”<br/>
听到林娜琏的话，凑崎愣了一下，之后心里像是卸掉了重担似的，顿时松了一口气。<br/>
平井在一旁附和，“原来是这样啊，刚刚我都被纱夏吓到了。”<br/>
凑崎吐了吐舌头，这时她们点的菜端了上来。林娜琏将筷子递给她和平井，“你也这么觉得吗，觉得我和他相配。”<br/>
“才没有。”下意识的反驳，“我觉得他配不上娜琏姐姐。”<br/>
林娜琏笑意更深，黑色的眼眸里一片柔和的光，“这样啊，那你觉得什么样的人才和我相配呢？”<br/>
“姐姐的话一定要人很好的高富帅。”平井飞快的抢答，说完又小声的补了一句，“白富美也可以的。”<br/>
“哈哈，桃真可爱。”林娜琏和平井开着玩笑，余光扫到沉默的凑崎，便将桌上的一瓶荔枝汽水拧开后轻轻推到她面前，“开动吧。”<br/>
凑崎点了点头，在拿起筷子之前又看了对方一眼。<br/>
我觉得我和你相配，这个答案可以吗？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 虚拟-5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>23<br/>
忙完了年末的表演后，林娜琏恢复了之前的上线时间。<br/>
今天有一场团战，然而团战结束的很快。朴志效和金多贤清点今天的收获时，林娜琏看到一条系统消息弹了出来，一位玩家对她发起单人pk邀请。<br/>
是排位位列前十的玩家，林娜琏看了一眼屏幕右上角的时间，时间还很早，便接受了邀请。<br/>
这场两位高排位玩家之间的pk很快就引来了无数围观路人，凑崎纱夏和平井桃也挤进了直播间，对方似乎还是一个颇有人气的主播，刚开始还有不少粉丝刷起了礼物。<br/>
凑崎看到屏幕上的烟花雨，“好厉害。”<br/>
平井坐在她对面，盯着电脑屏幕好一会，心里突然冒出了一个想法。<br/>
朴志效说是有事先下线，金多贤一个人在公会仓库里清算着今天从对方身下打下来的装备，这时，系统提示[最强战士摸摸零进入了公会仓库。]<br/>
豆腐豆腐[你不去看会长pk，来这里干什么？]<br/>
最强战士摸摸零[豆腐～有件事和你商量一下。]<br/>
金多贤隐隐感觉到并不是什么好事，但不得不硬着头皮回答[你说。]<br/>
一条私信弹了进来，最强战士摸摸零[给我点经费。]<br/>
[？？？你要钱干什么？]<br/>
[别问这么多，今天不是还没清算完，把那部分给我就好了。]<br/>
金多贤犹豫了一下，在屏幕上敲下一行字[会长会骂我的。]<br/>
最强战士摸摸零[那我只好把你的装备打下来去卖了。]<br/>
过了大概十分钟，凑崎看到消息提示[您的好友最强战士摸摸零进入直播间。]<br/>
“你刚刚干嘛去……”话还没问完，屏幕突然炸起了烟花，明晃晃的特效一次接一次让凑崎几乎想要关掉显示器。她偶然瞥到屏幕上玩家的ID，眼皮跳了跳，“你该不会是……”<br/>
对面的平井扬起了脑袋，“厉害吧？”</p><p>24<br/>
事情最终以平井桃被罚带人跑副本，赚回烧的烟花钱结尾。<br/>
凑崎看到林娜琏在公会大厅里一本正经的宣布处理结果，平井立刻在对面埋下了头，耷拉着的眉毛要多委屈就有多委屈。<br/>
“你当初是何必？”凑崎无奈的看着自己的室友。<br/>
“只是想让会长更有排面嘛。”平井嘟嘟囔囔了一句，倒也没有真的埋怨林娜琏的意思。<br/>
凑崎轻轻叹了一口气，“那你也不能威胁豆腐……”<br/>
“知道啦。”平井有些不耐烦的挥了挥手，任命的点开了游戏广场。<br/>
两天之后凑崎纱夏和林娜琏约了双排，林娜琏到的时候对方已经在座位上打开了游戏。她过去一看是副本的界面，“怎么做起了这个？”<br/>
“桃一个人做的话赚钱速度太慢了，有空就帮她一下好了。”<br/>
看到凑崎专心的带着新手过任务，林娜琏犹豫了一会，“你觉得我做的太严厉了？”<br/>
“嗯？”凑崎转过头，看到对方微微蹙起的眉头，“不会啊，她被罚确实是她的问题。”<br/>
“姐姐等我五分钟，我做完这一把就去双排。”<br/>
平井在宿舍里做任务做的眼皮打架，没想到突然跳出一条提示。<br/>
第一兔[跑副本赚钱这事，做完今天就别做了。]<br/>
[？姐姐真好。]平井愣了一下，看来今天窝在宿舍里用功打游戏没有白费。<br/>
短暂的小插曲并没有影响她们之间的关系，凑崎还是和往日一样和平井桃一同去教室，周末会和林娜琏在网吧约双排。日子久了，她也感觉到对方并非她一开始所想的不近人情。<br/>
一天下课后，凑崎远远看到了两个人第一次私下见面的奶茶店，便鬼使神差的走了过去。<br/>
“啊，娜琏姐姐。”她更没想到除了邀约以外，还会在奶茶店碰巧遇到林娜琏。<br/>
“嗯？你还真喜欢喝奶茶啊。”林娜琏瞥见凑崎身边并没有其他人，“自己过来的？”<br/>
凑崎点点头，“刚好在附近的教学楼有课就过来了。”她看到林娜琏手边的半杯珍珠奶茶，“说起爱喝奶茶，姐姐现在也是吧？”<br/>
林娜琏愣了一下，反应过来后有些不自然的笑了一笑，“你推荐的味道很好喝。”就连她自己也说不清，明明对甜食没有特别的喜好，但想到或许会在奶茶店遇到对方，结束了学生会的交接工作后哪怕绕了一段远路，也还是走了过来。<br/>
对方不出意外的同她一路走回宿舍，她悄悄打量了一下对方的侧颜，原来自己在不知不觉中也会暗自期待起缘分这样的事。</p><p>25<br/>
几天之后的晚上，林娜琏突然接到了一个电话。<br/>
电话那头先是一阵沉默，背景音还有些嘈杂。林娜琏静静的听了一会，在她有些失去耐心的时候，突然听到了熟悉的声音，“娜琏姐姐……”和往日的清甜不同，凑崎的声音有些沙哑。<br/>
“嗯？纱夏怎么了？”内心一瞬间还惊讶于平时都是社交软件联系，对方什么时候有了自己号码。但一想到对方和俞定延孙彩瑛关系也很好，拿到号码也是很容易的事。<br/>
“我有一件事，想要问你。”<br/>
“你说。”<br/>
另一头又是一阵短暂的沉默，凑崎似乎在下什么决心。过了好一会，林娜琏才听到对方小小声的问句，“你觉得我怎么样呢？”<br/>
“嗯？”下意识的反问一声，随后回过神来的林娜琏意识到对方大概是喝了酒，“你在哪里？我去接你。”<br/>
又是一阵沉默，凑崎身后还有叫她接着喝的声音。林娜琏想了想，大概自己这样的回复会被当成逃避问题也说不定，然而，她盯着眼前白色的墙壁，如果是因着对方的酒劲才脱口而出的话，没有经过细致的考虑又怎么算的上认真呢。<br/>
两人僵持了一会，最后像是相处时大多数的结局，凑崎抿着嘴唇报出了一串地址。<br/>
林娜琏来的很快，凑崎在自己彻底失去意识前看到了对方的身影。她套着一件灰色的卫衣，素面朝天的样子像是刚刚从宿舍里跑出来，周围有一两个人认出她，原本喝的完全不成形这时也强撑起精神，“学姐。”<br/>
听到这样的称呼，凑崎笑了笑便闭着眼睛放心的倒了下去。酒精真是个好东西，让所有的不合理似乎都有了逻辑可循。<br/>
和其他人匆匆打了个招呼，林娜琏一眼看到了躺在沙发上沉沉睡下去的凑崎。她走过去拉起她的手，“醒醒，不要在这里睡。”<br/>
似乎是听到了她的声音，然而凑崎完全没有照做的样子。嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的一声，便翻了个身脸朝着茶几接着睡了下去，林娜琏没有办法，拉起凑崎一边的胳膊架在自己的肩膀上，还好对方一点都不重。</p><p>26<br/>
带着凑崎纱夏回到宿舍，还好今天俞定延回家，林娜琏看了一眼前两天刚收拾过的沙发，大概能让自己凑合一晚。<br/>
把凑崎放到自己床上，她刚想起身，却感觉到自己衣角被轻轻拉住了。<br/>
她回过头，凑崎不知道什么时候睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的眼眸定定的望着她。<br/>
“醒了？”林娜琏在床边坐了下来。<br/>
凑崎没有说话，但也没有放开拉着的衣角。房间里没有开灯，但林娜琏仍能捕捉到对方脸上分明立体的轮廓。<br/>
“要不要去给你倒杯水？”她叹了一口气，明明两个人已经相熟了不少，但这样面对面，没有任何掩盖的相处还是会让她有些紧张。<br/>
“姐姐。”凑崎终于开了口，不知道是不是喝了酒的关系，音调比平时低沉了许多，像是留声机播放的老唱片，“时间过的好快啊。”<br/>
一瞬间讶异于对方没头没脑的话，但她很快想到交换生在韩国的学习时间是一年，目前已经不知不觉过去了大半，她想到之前凑崎突然的电话，刚刚拉住她的衣角，还有此时包裹着很多情绪的声音，一切都有了清晰的轨迹。她本想说些什么，但话到嘴边又咽了下去，只好回握住凑崎的手，对方的手不大，轻轻一拢就能完全包裹在其中。<br/>
“姐姐会不会觉得我很任性呢？”大多数时候的凑崎都是勇往直前的，然而这大多数并不包括她和林娜琏相处的时候。之前的电话就已经耗掉了她绝大多数的勇气，她想她很难开口再去说什么，却又因为这样没有而有着强烈的不甘心。两股同样强烈的情绪交织在一起，竟硬生生的刺激出泪水来。<br/>
看到对方睫毛上挂着的眼泪，林娜琏一瞬间也有些慌，她试着圈过凑崎单薄的双肩，“没有，我从来没有这么觉得。”<br/>
“还有两个月就要回去了，但总觉得我和姐姐的两个人的回忆特别少。”<br/>
原来是因为这样吗？林娜琏指尖触及凑崎细软的发梢，“那纱夏想做什么就去做吧，我会和你一起的。”</p><p>27<br/>
林娜琏跟着凑崎纱夏回了日本。<br/>
在忙着毕业论文的时候，果断的请了一周的假。<br/>
凑崎一开始有些不敢相信，然而看到对方如约出现在机场，悬着的心终于放了下来，上前挽着对方的胳膊，笑起来露出两排整齐白牙。<br/>
首尔到大阪的飞行时间不长，走出机场之后凑崎远远就看到了自己父亲，穿着熟悉的卫衣向出口这边张望。“爸爸。”林娜琏听到了熟悉的话尾上挑的声音。<br/>
凑崎的父亲是个健谈的人，借助凑崎的翻译和林娜琏聊着很日常的事。林娜琏一边认真的听，凑崎的手从外套下悄悄伸过来，指尖触碰到温热的掌心，她侧过头，对方一脸得逞的笑。<br/>
回到家的时候，凑崎的母亲从房间里出来迎接她们。林娜琏立刻走上前，“您好，我是林娜琏，抱歉f打扰了。”日语是在飞过来的路上和凑崎学的，因此对方回复的话她也没有听懂。她抬起头看到妇人温和的朝她笑，有些害羞的点点头后看向凑崎的眼睛。<br/>
“我妈妈说才没有打扰呢，感谢你在学校对我的照顾。”<br/>
“嗯？”林娜琏还想再问些什么，凑崎就先一步走进房间，耳朵从棕色的长发里钻出来，染上一点红色。<br/>
晚上睡觉是在凑崎以前的房间，凑崎一洗澡出来看到林娜琏站在书桌前，修长的手指夹着不知道自己多少年前拍的大头贴，“呀！”冲过去的时候完全是气急败坏的程度。<br/>
“哈哈很可爱啊。”林娜琏看向她的眼神诚恳极了。<br/>
凑崎撇着嘴将大头贴收好，看到对方又打量起自己的房间，“不累吗，快睡觉吧。”<br/>
本以为对方不会这么轻易的听她的话，没想到林娜琏穿着卫衣乖乖的走到榻榻米前躺了进去。“你的房间很有女孩子的气息哎。”无论是压在桌上的大头贴，还是照着杂志上买的睫毛夹。<br/>
“那姐姐的不是吗？”<br/>
“我的房间就还好吧，你又不是没见过。”<br/>
“哦对，是有那么一点点像铁蹄啦。”凑崎故意夸张的拖长了声音。<br/>
“喂。”林娜琏没好气的看着她，“这个更是过不去了吗？”<br/>
凑崎钻进自己的被窝，然而两人的榻榻米放的很近，甚至能数清楚对方的睫毛。“姐姐，没有什么别的话想对我说吗？”即使关掉了灯，凑崎的眼睛在夜色里也亮闪闪的。<br/>
林娜琏愣了一下，随后反应过来。有些不自然的摸了一下鼻尖，“好啦，晚安。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 虚拟-6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>28<br/>
第二天凑崎纱夏带着林娜琏去了环球乐园。<br/>
大概是平日的关系，园区里人不算多，两个人顺畅的往里走，没过多久就到了刚刚在电车上凑崎一直念叨的哈利波特主题乐园。<br/>
“那家是卖魔杖的店，姐姐和我过去看看吧。”一边说着凑崎就拉着对方向门口走去。<br/>
已经来了很多次了吧，林娜琏一路看着对方熟稔的领路，然而对环球里的每个主题还是有着相当高的热情。<br/>
卖魔杖的店里墙壁上挂着不同造型不同材质的魔杖，也有长短不一的几个款式供游客选择。林娜琏本以为对方会在架子前挑选一阵，没想到对方轻轻拉着她的衣角，把她带到了一个有些隐蔽的门口。<br/>
“这里面有个老人，会告诉你什么才是最适合你的魔杖。”说起这话的凑崎，一脸神秘的表情。<br/>
林娜琏无奈的笑了笑，抬起手轻轻戳了下对方手感饱满的脸颊，推开门走了进去。<br/>
房间里确实如凑崎所说，书桌后坐着一位白发苍苍的老人。<br/>
思考了一会后，林娜琏用英语开口，“您好，请问适合我的魔杖是什么样的呢？”<br/>
老人听到声音，从一堆书籍里抬起头，看了她好几秒后缓缓开口，“你适合山楂木，独角兽兽毛做杖芯的魔杖。”说完站起身，从身后的架子上一阵翻找，才取下一个木制盒子。<br/>
林娜琏小心的接回来，凑崎也将脑袋凑到对方的肩胛上。把盒子打开后，便看到里面躺着的魔杖。<br/>
并非哈利波特系列的忠实粉丝，林娜琏并没有看出这根魔杖与之前店里挂着的有太多不同，凑崎却煞有其事的点点头，拉着林娜琏和老人道了谢后，将魔杖还给了他。<br/>
“所以你的魔杖是什么样的呢？”出于好奇林娜琏问了一句，然而她相信就算凑崎和她解释，她也并不能理解其中的区别。<br/>
“我吗？那位老爷爷说我适合龙心弦做杖芯的魔杖。”<br/>
龙心弦？凭着仅有的对哈利波特的印象，林娜琏依稀记得这应该是哪位主角的魔杖的材质，然而凑崎并没有进一步解释的意思。她眨了眨眼睛，便拉起自己的手，转身就拐进了禁忌之旅的排队队列里。</p><p>29<br/>
林娜琏并不擅长玩惊险刺激类的设施，在特效的巨龙喷火的一瞬间，不出所望的爆发出一阵尖叫。<br/>
感觉到攥着自己的手力度一紧，凑崎转过头，接着火光看到对方放大的瞳孔。<br/>
“姐姐？”从座位上跳下来后，对方才松开了拽着自己的手。<br/>
“嗯？”林娜琏理了一下被打乱的头发，对上对方的视线时捕捉到一丝笑意。“喂，你。”<br/>
注意到对方盯着自己的视线，凑崎吐了吐舌头，原本询问为何逞强的话也一同咽了下去。又一次捉住抓住林娜琏的手，“我怎么了？我请姐姐喝黄油啤酒吧。”<br/>
啤酒上白色的泡沫是甜的，带着黄油的香气。两个人站在角落里，林娜琏就着凑崎拿着的杯子喝了一口，嘴角沾上了一点泡沫。<br/>
“姐姐。”凑崎乖巧的指了指林娜琏的嘴边。<br/>
手机扔在包里，因为刚刚锁进储物柜的关系塞进了最里面一层。林娜琏一时懒得翻找出来，便把凑崎拉近了一些，就着对方清澈的瞳孔来确认脸上泡沫的位置。<br/>
林娜琏和她离的很近，凑崎可以清晰的数清楚对方的睫毛，呼吸间的热气也尽数打在她脸上。大概是脑子坏掉了吧，凑崎脑子里突然只剩下这一个念头，身子就忍不住往前倾，嘴唇正好的落在她的嘴角。<br/>
泡沫是甜的，林娜琏也是甜的，要是能被对方晚一秒再推开就好了。<br/>
对方凑上来的那一刻，林娜琏的脑子里一片空白。对方湿润的双唇落在她的嘴角，能察觉到柔软的触感，却又带着一些不真实，像是一个短暂的梦境。<br/>
出乎意料的，林娜琏没有推开她。相反，在她睁眼的一瞬，还看到了对方落在眼睑上浓密的睫毛，都说接吻要闭上眼睛才能算得上真心，那林娜琏对她是不是真心的呢？</p><p>30<br/>
回到家的时候有些晚了，但凑崎的母亲还是做好了饭在等她们。<br/>
“不好意思，让您久等了。”林娜琏有些不好意思。<br/>
“没关系，玩的开心吗？”<br/>
凑崎换了一身衣服也坐了下来，抢在她之前回答，“很开心啊，姐姐陪我玩了很多东西。”<br/>
“你是不是给娜琏添麻烦了。”<br/>
刚想反驳，林娜琏的手就从桌子上伸过来，轻轻拍了拍她手背。“没有的事，纱夏好好的带我玩了。”<br/>
“娜琏真是好孩子。”凑崎的母亲感叹了一句，“是男生的话，真想将纱夏拜托给你呢。”<br/>
“谢谢您。”林娜琏低着头，正考虑着怎么回应，没想到凑崎先一步回答。<br/>
“是女生就不可以吗？”<br/>
“哎？”凑崎的母亲愣了一下，林娜琏转头看向她。<br/>
“是女生的话也没关系吧。”凑崎顿了顿，“妈妈不要有偏见啊。”<br/>
凑崎的母亲回过神来，笑了笑，“是，就你会说。”<br/>
洗过澡后林娜琏和凑崎纱夏并排躺在榻榻米上，刚刚凑崎的话还隐约出现在耳边，她有些想问清对方这么说的用意，却又犹豫着如果对方真的说了什么，自己怎么回应才不算错。<br/>
凑崎朝着她的方向靠了靠，“姐姐。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“最近有一件在考虑的事，想问问你的意见。”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“之前在阪大的教授给我推荐了一个项目，在英国，毕业之后过去一年半能拿到硕士学位。”<br/>
林娜琏眼皮跳了跳，“嗯？那不是很好吗？”<br/>
“项目是很好，但也有别的考虑。”凑崎又靠近了一些，清澈的眼睛定定的注视着林娜琏的侧脸，“我原先也想过结束交换后，在阪大拿到了学位再回首尔读书。”<br/>
林娜琏转过头，即使是在黑夜里，在凑崎的眼中也能看到明显的光。<br/>
“娜琏姐姐，你说我要怎么选呢？”</p><p>31<br/>
“去英国吧。”<br/>
不知道过了多久，凑崎终于听到林娜琏的声音。<br/>
心里一瞬间空了一大块，她抿着嘴唇抬起头，看到对方盯着天花板，“姐姐为什么这么说？”<br/>
“项目很好的话错过就不好了。”<br/>
“何况你不是很喜欢哈利波特吗？英国应该有很多主题乐园和打卡地点吧，你还可以去看看九又四分之三车站……”<br/>
“姐姐。“凑崎深吸了一口气，虽然对方的回答早在她意料之中，但问出口前的一刻，她仍是幻想过不同的答案。<br/>
察觉到对方低落的情绪，林娜琏转过身，静静的看着凑崎好一会，手覆在对方放在被子外的手上，“纱夏。”<br/>
几乎是很轻易就把对方的手包裹在手中了，“首尔什么时候想来都可以。”<br/>
听到林娜琏的话，凑崎立刻抬起头，像是确认对方说话的真实性。<br/>
“我会等你的。”林娜琏眼里满是认真的光亮。<br/>
离开日本前一天，凑崎和林娜琏去了神社。<br/>
进入神社前要爬一座小小的山，路上是一排排鸟居。林娜琏看着红色的油漆上一笔一画的字，被其中一座吸引了注意。<br/>
“一九零九年，好早啊。”<br/>
“是啊，毕竟人的一生很短暂，神明才是长久的。”<br/>
听到凑崎的话，林娜琏转过头，“那纱夏有什么一定要做的事吗？”<br/>
“姐姐指的是什么？”<br/>
“就是很多人都会有的一个清单，比如一定要去的地方，一定要完成的挑战。”<br/>
“我倒是没有哎。”凑崎说起这话轻飘飘的，就像她平时说话的风格，“到死之前，能自由自在的活着就好了。”<br/>
“姐姐呢。”<br/>
“我好像也没有呢。”林娜琏浅浅的笑了笑，要是说出来就会变成沉重的话题了。<br/>
过了一会，她们终于走到神社前。在手水舍认真的洗过手后，凑崎先一步上前摇响了垂铃。<br/>
林娜琏站在她身后，看着凑崎虔诚祈祷的背影，刚刚脑海里闪过的许多愿望最后只剩下一条。<br/>
凑崎起身后转过身，轻声叫着她的名字，她学着凑崎的样子摇响了垂铃。<br/>
神明啊，如果你能听到的话，请保佑她一生都能遵循自己的心意，不被拘束的活着。</p><p>32<br/>
从日本回去后就到了繁忙的期末，两人从约网吧更多的变成了约咖啡馆。<br/>
一天下了晚课后，凑崎匆匆赶到咖啡馆，在进去之前就已经透过玻璃窗看到了林娜琏的侧脸。对方专注的看着眼前的专业书，一侧有一缕不听话的头发落下来，落在白皙的脸颊边，凑崎看了一会，才意识到自己的行为实在是有些奇怪，自嘲的笑了笑走了进去。<br/>
“姐姐。”大概是日本女孩子特有的天赋，林娜琏总觉得凑崎这样称呼自己比别人软糯。<br/>
因为一侧背光的关系，凑崎和林娜琏坐在同一侧。过了一会，林娜琏放在桌上的手机突然响起来。<br/>
屏幕上显示是视频请求，林娜琏拿起来看了一眼，立刻拿出耳机接了起来。<br/>
“妈妈。”<br/>
耳机里响起母亲的声音，“娜琏现在在哪呢。”<br/>
“在咖啡馆看书，快到期末了。”<br/>
印象中从来没有听林娜琏说过自己母亲的事，凑崎一只手转着笔，有些好奇的朝旁边看了一眼，屏幕那头是黑的，只能看到右上方小小窗口里林娜琏的脸。<br/>
“和同学一起吗？”<br/>
林娜琏下意识的往旁边看，正好对上凑崎的视线，“是，和学校里的朋友。”<br/>
手上动作一顿，水性笔就掉到了桌上。再抬起头时看到林娜琏询问她的口型，凑崎调整了一下呼吸，凑到声控旁边，“阿姨好。”声音相当乖巧。<br/>
林娜琏和她妈妈说了几句后，又站起身走到了咖啡馆的角落里。凑崎看着她的背影好一会，才强迫自己移开了视线。</p><p>33<br/>
论文顺利通过后，林娜琏看着手机上的日期。她看过凑崎的日程表，今天也是对方结束最后一门考试的日子。<br/>
凑崎昨天晚上发了消息，问她今天晚上有没有时间见个面。两人最终约在学校后门的奶茶店，林娜琏先到了几分钟，在编辑消息问要不要先替她点单的时候，抬起头就看到了凑崎的身影。<br/>
“有什么话想和我说呢？”点单之后两人坐在最里面的角落里，凑崎看上去兴致不太高，少见的话题都由林娜琏提起。<br/>
考完试后学生们很多都跑去校外玩，平日里有些拥挤的奶茶店此时人也不多。凑崎双手撑在膝盖上，两杯珍珠奶茶很快就端了上来。她看着两人第一次私下见面时喝过的东西，喉头动了动，“我想问姐姐。”<br/>
“嗯？想问我什么？”<br/>
“有没有什么话想对我说呢？”凑崎原本想问的是解释，然而这么说的话就带着一些责问的味道了吧。<br/>
林娜琏下意识的皱了皱眉，她并不记得她和凑崎之间有什么戛然而止的话题。思考了一阵，才隐隐猜测到对方指的是什么。<br/>
“那天晚上在咖啡馆吗？”问出口的时候双手本能的拢紧了桌上的杯子。奶茶是冰的，杯壁上挂着几滴水珠，虽然已经进入了夏天，林娜琏却透过指尖感觉到明显的凉意。<br/>
凑崎点点头，然而在她默认后林娜琏却同她一起沉默了下来。<br/>
她咬咬牙，心中滋生出不甘心的情绪，“我下周就走了，姐姐如果有什么话，不告诉我我可就听不到了。”<br/>
在某个瞬间，林娜琏想将所有的事情告诉她，却又在话说出口前抿紧了双唇。她凝视着眼前浅褐色的液体，如果和凑崎对上视线，或许就会被灼烧了吧。<br/>
这么想着，她清了清嗓子，好让自己的声音显得不太干涩。“我……没有什么想说的。”<br/>
“听到的就是全部了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 虚拟-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>34<br/>
一周之后的仁川机场。平井桃和名井南在出发大厅，公会的其他成员也都到了，朴志效注意到唯一一个缺席的人，“纱夏呢？”<br/>
“她突然和我说家里有事，赶在前天回去了。”平井回答之后，下意识的看向林娜琏。<br/>
“这样啊。”俞定延感叹了一声，“好可惜，没能送她。”<br/>
“大概是真的有急事吧。”一直没有开口的林娜琏出声，话尾还浅浅的笑了。<br/>
“姐姐，我之后还会回来的。”平井突然开口。<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
犹豫了一会，平井攥着手心，“之后要再来首尔读一个学位。”<br/>
“这样啊。”林娜琏眯着眼睛，面上仍是那副平淡的笑意，“欢迎你再过来。”<br/>
两人又和其他人寒暄了几句，最后一前一后的挥挥手走进了关内。林娜琏远远注视着她们的背影，这时候凑崎纱夏应该早就到大阪了吧，回到家的头两天或许都在家里休息，到了吃早餐的时间再被温和的妈妈叫醒。<br/>
她本就是朝着天空飞翔的鸟，又何必在自己身边折了羽翼。<br/>
送走平井桃和名井南之后，林娜琏来到了医院。对住院大楼她已经相当熟悉，经过值班办公室还和医生护士们打了招呼。<br/>
“娜琏过来了啊。”<br/>
“您好，辛苦了。”<br/>
她走到左手边第四间病房，轻轻敲了两声后，听到了熟悉的声音。她推开门，母亲靠坐在病床上，右手上插着管子。<br/>
“妈妈最近感觉好一些了吗？”林娜琏坐到床边。<br/>
女人如往常一样笑了笑，“还不就是老样子，哪有什么好不好的。”<br/>
听了母亲的话，林娜琏思考了一会，“您心态还是要放的好一些。”<br/>
“好啦。”女人打断了她的话，“最近很忙吗？”<br/>
“忙过了论文就好了，等到开学时再去首尔大学报到。”<br/>
林娜琏自小就不让她操心，女人轻轻叹了一口气，突然想到了什么，“对了，上回和我视频的时候在你旁边的女孩子。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“是交到了很好的朋友吗？”女人回忆着那天的情景，“除了和定延，还没有看到你和哪个孩子这么亲近呢。”<br/>
“啊，算是吧。”林娜琏本能的回应。<br/>
“多交一些朋友吧，这样我才会更放心。”女人说话的时候还拍了一下林娜琏的手背。<br/>
好朋友吗，林娜琏抿着嘴唇，苦涩的气息在胸腔中隐隐发酵，现在或许连朋友都算不上了吧。</p><p>35<br/>
从阪大毕业后，凑崎纱夏去了英国。<br/>
林娜琏通过对方ins账号，偶尔能看到凑崎的近况。那是之前和凑崎去日本的时候，无意间发现对方将她们游玩的小细节发在ins上。<br/>
“要把和姐姐出来玩的瞬间记录下来。”当时的凑崎是这么说的，转过头看向她时笑的一脸灿烂。<br/>
林娜琏翻着对方在国王十字车站打卡，再往前那些两个人的瞬间却没法看到了。<br/>
平井桃真的如她所说，在毕业之后又来到了首尔。林娜琏在机场接到她时，还有着瞬间的惊讶，“为什么到今天才告诉我，万一我不在怎么办。”<br/>
“不在那我就自己打个车去宿舍。”平井笑起来依旧是那副没心没肺的样子。<br/>
“在日本待的不是好好的吗？”林娜琏接过她其中一个行李箱。<br/>
平井跟在她身后，“因为感觉不来的话，和姐姐说上一句话都好难。”<br/>
自从回了日本后，凑崎就把账号从韩服转到了日服，林娜琏也因为做项目的关系很少上线，会长的位置落到了朴志效头上。<br/>
平井时常会和其他人一起组队打团战，她也能隐隐感觉到，林娜琏很少上线除了和手头事情多以外，大概也和凑崎有着一些关系。<br/>
林娜琏陪着平井去了学校，首尔说大不大说小也不小，从平井的学校到林娜琏住的地方是还要换一趟地铁的距离。<br/>
查好了线路以后，平井对着林娜琏晃了晃手机，“姐姐以后我会去找你的。”<br/>
“嗯？好啊。”<br/>
”到时候姐姐可要请我吃饭。”<br/>
“想吃什么都可以。”<br/>
话一出口，林娜琏突然想到，大概周围的人里最没有勇气的就是自己了。</p><p>36<br/>
“桃。”电话另一头凑崎的声音相当轻快。<br/>
平井把便当里的三文鱼娴熟的跳出来，下巴夹住手机，“怎么突然打语音过来。”虽然她和凑崎的联系没断过，但直接打语音还是很少。<br/>
“有一阵子没和你说话，想听听你的声音不行吗？”依旧是那副不正经的语气。<br/>
平井哼了一声，就她对凑崎的了解，对方绝对不是找她唠嗑这么简单。<br/>
果然，两人有一搭没一搭的聊了一会，凑崎突然冒出一句，“对了，我有女朋友啦。”<br/>
“嗯，你说什么？”平井一时没反应过来。<br/>
“就是字面意思啊。”凑崎轻飘飘的声音从手机里传来。<br/>
“怎么这么突然？”<br/>
“是我同学，和我从开学起关系就很好，对我还挺照顾的。”凑崎似乎是在回忆两人认识的过程，“昨天她和我表白，我想为什么不试试看呢？”<br/>
平井张了张嘴，却觉得喉咙有些干涩。她想她本该是高兴的，认真的祝福亲友，也为了自己那份还没见光的心思。然而祝福的话都已经到了嘴边，却没有顺利说下去。<br/>
“那……”<br/>
“什么？”<br/>
“娜琏姐姐……”<br/>
“你那边信号不太好吗？听起来断断续续的。”<br/>
平井清了清嗓子，“没什么，好好和人在一起吧，祝福你们。”<br/>
“谢谢啦。”<br/>
挂断了电话，平井静静盯着手机屏幕好一会，才移开了视线。<br/>
面前的便当吃了一小半，剩下的已经冷掉了。她拿起筷子戳了戳有些硬的米饭，刚站起身准备重新加热一下，又看到手机屏幕亮了起来。<br/>
消息来自林娜琏，[桃，今晚有空吗？出去打游戏吧。]</p><p>37<br/>
随着林娜琏来到附近的一家网吧，平井犹豫了很久，到底要不要将凑崎在和女生谈恋爱这件事告诉她。<br/>
林娜琏熟门熟路的在前台注册信息，和平井找了一间包间，打开电源的时候从对面的屏幕探出头，“打团战？这个点大家应该都在线吧。”<br/>
平井打开群聊天界面，询问了一声，刚刚好凑够人数。金多贤看到林娜琏上线，还在群里发了一句，豆腐豆腐[好久没和姐姐一起打游戏了。]<br/>
第一兔[前阵子比较忙，这几天空下来了。]<br/>
豆腐豆腐[等会我一定好好给姐姐当辅助。]<br/>
一个没有感情的辅助[我看到有人在抢我饭碗。]<br/>
第一兔[好啦，待会我自己管一路，你们多帮帮摸摸零。]<br/>
游戏开打之后，平井才察觉到她有些不对劲。往常打法沉稳的林娜琏，今天异常的冒险，即使是少打多也头也不回的往前冲。<br/>
看到屏幕上不断提示的第一兔拿到人头，平井有些恍神，难道林娜琏是知道了什么吗？<br/>
但如果是这样的话她是怎么知道的呢？凑崎去英国后就没有再和林娜琏联系过，就算对方平日表现的再肆无忌惮，也不会做出特意告知对方这样的事。她正回想着是不是自己无意间表现出了什么，就听到耳麦里俞定延的声音。<br/>
“我说，平井桃你在发什么呆啊，你要送人头我可管不了你。”<br/>
“啊，抱歉抱歉。”平井立刻回过神来，一顿操作后总算避免了掉人头，她悄悄的看了一眼对面，林娜琏正专注的盯着屏幕，在自己那路杀的血红。<br/>
难道是自己的错觉吗？游戏之外的林娜琏并没有什么反常的样子。可两件事接连着发生，也很难让人不多想。</p><p>38<br/>
刚在一起的几天，凑崎过得很开心。<br/>
对方是个当地人，年龄和自己相差无几。两个人一起走过人潮拥挤的摄政街，去新开的奶茶店排队。<br/>
“Sweetie。”对方这么称呼她，还会在有人经过的街道上亲吻她的脸颊和嘴角。<br/>
瞬间的心跳加速，觉察到的时候热气也爬上了耳根。她任由对方牵着手，她们一起走过泰晤士河畔，坐上伦敦眼。在摩天轮即将达到最高处的那一刻，对方轻轻拉过她的手。<br/>
凑崎闭上眼睛，对方温热的鼻息打在自己的脸上。<br/>
这是自己想要的吗？应该是吧，不需要再去耗费心思猜测对方的心意，用眼睛便能看出对方对自己的感情。<br/>
这么想着，她强忍下突然冒出来的异样感，在双唇相触的那一刻手攀上了对方的肩膀。<br/>
平井桃发了消息问今晚有没有时间一起吃饭，林娜琏看了一眼病房墙壁上的挂钟，现在是四点一刻，过半个小时再出发时间也很充裕。<br/>
拿起手机正打算回复消息，打开line之前却瞥到了一旁彩色背景下的相机图标。<br/>
她是在ins上看到凑崎和她现任的消息的。如果被对方知道自己一直保持着两三天一次的频率关注她的社交账号，大概会很丢脸吧，然而明知道是这样丢脸的事情，林娜琏也毫无办法的做了。<br/>
不是什么特殊的天气，没有打雷也没有骤雨，林娜琏在自习室里随手打开ins，刷出来的第一条就是凑崎纱夏和她的女朋友牵手的图片。<br/>
照片下有粉色的爱心表情，还有一行日语。她看不明白其中的意思，但眼前的图片足以宣告了对方的感情状态，她把手机丢到一边，深深吸了一口气。<br/>
早就应该做好准备的不是吗？她紧紧咬着下唇。<br/>
“娜琏？”<br/>
熟悉的声音将她扯回现实。林娜琏抬起头，母亲一脸关切的看着她，“怎么了？”<br/>
“没什么。”林娜琏揉了揉脸，“昨晚没睡好。”<br/>
“注意休息，今晚早点睡。”<br/>
林娜琏点点头，又听到母亲的声音，“等会不是要和朋友一起吃饭吗，快过去吧。”</p><p>39<br/>
忙碌的日子过得很快，转眼间一年过去了。<br/>
一天给导师代课后，林娜琏回到办公室，看到导师坐在办公桌后，似乎有话和她说。<br/>
“有什么需要我完成的吗？”<br/>
“娜琏，瑞典那边有个项目，负责人是我之前的同学，让我推荐一个学生过去。<br/>
在对方的示意下，林娜琏也坐了下来。“我打算推荐你，你有兴趣吗？”<br/>
之前林娜琏就听导师提起过这个项目，是十分难得的机会，只是眼下。“谢谢您给我这个机会，只是……”<br/>
林娜琏斟酌了一下用词，“我母亲身体状况有些反复，目前我没有离开首尔的打算。”<br/>
“你不必急着回复我，项目明年才开始，可以再考虑一下。”<br/>
见到林娜琏的时候对方已经坐在预定好的位置上，和她约见面之类的对方向来如此，再忙也会提前几分钟到达。平井桃和她打过招呼，飞快的点完单之后却有些沉默。<br/>
虽然比林娜琏晚一年毕业，但她也快到了要做出决断的时刻。过去的一年中和林娜琏的关系亲近了许多，两个人变成了亲密的朋友，俞定延还调侃过自己总是黏着她。<br/>
然而这些和确认的关系不一样，平井想起昨晚电话里父亲和她说的，让她毕业后尽快回京都，她看向林娜琏，犹豫了一会却还是不知道说些什么才好。<br/>
“桃在烦恼什么吗？”<br/>
服务生已经将饮料端了上来，平井就着吸管喝了一口，慢吞吞的开口，“在想之后工作的事。”<br/>
“有什么理想的职位和地点吗？”<br/>
“虽然没有很清晰的目标。”平井攥着手心，“但也有两个选择。”话说了大半，她又抬起头看了对方一眼，“如果是姐姐的话，会更多的考虑什么呢？”<br/>
”我的话，会优先考虑自己。”林娜琏回答得很快，眼神也足够坦诚，“如果桃是在询问我的意见的话，我也会说更多考虑自己比较好。”<br/>
话说得委婉，但平井也并非听不出其中的用意。接受与期待相悖的现实很难，放在膝盖上的双手，指尖已经嵌入了掌心，她用力的调整了一下呼吸，正想表现的轻松一些，桌上的手机却响了起来，在沉默的空气中特别突兀。<br/>
“抱歉，我去接个电话。”林娜琏带着歉意看向她。平井桃点点头，在对方起身离开后稍稍松了一口气，背靠在椅背上思考起怎么回应刚刚对方的话。<br/>
然而还没等她酝酿好话语，林娜琏很快就回来了，神色莫名有些苍白，“抱歉，家里有急事，我要先走了。”<br/>
看到对方严肃的神情，平井也有些紧张，“需要我和你一起过去吗？”<br/>
林娜琏摇摇头，“之后再联系你。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 虚拟-8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>40<br/>
一个再平常不过的下午。<br/>
凑崎纱夏来到教室，早几分钟到的女朋友已经给她占好了位置。<br/>
放下手里的书包，凑崎挨着对方坐下来，“今天到的好早。”<br/>
“谁让这个教授还查出勤呢。”对方无奈的耸耸肩。<br/>
没过多久教授也走进教室，凑崎拿出手机，离上课还有两分钟，她还可以趁着这短暂的两分钟刷一下Instagram。<br/>
然而在解锁手机屏幕后，她却发现电话的图标上有一个小红点，点进去一看发现四个小时前有一个未接来电，号码的归属地则是韩国。<br/>
韩国，想起这个现在距离自己相当遥远的国度，脑海中就浮现出林娜琏的脸来。<br/>
漫长的三个小时，勉强熬过前面的两个小个半小时后，最后的三十分钟凑崎已经明显的心不在焉了。<br/>
她转头看向坐在身边的人，对方也早已低下头，借着翻阅电子杂志来抵挡困意。<br/>
她又拿出手机，盯着那串陌生的数字好一会，却也想不出任何头绪。<br/>
会是认识的人吗？她来到英国后已经重新换了一个号码，连平井桃她都不记得自己曾发给过对方新的手机号。<br/>
而且再说是认识的人有什么事的话，应该会通过line给自己发语音吧，现在这个时候会直接打电话的已经很少了。这么想着，凑崎甩了甩头，努力让自己集中到教授布置的新一轮小组作业的要求上。<br/>
等到这节课终于结束，凑崎想了想，走到教室外回拨了那个号码。<br/>
一阵短暂的空白，手机里顿时响起了一阵标准的英语。拨打的号码无法被接听，凑崎挂断了电话，大概是什么推销电话吧。<br/>
“怎么了？”女朋友也从教室走了出来，看了一眼她攥着的手机。<br/>
凑崎摇摇头，挽上对方的胳膊，“去吃饭吧，我好饿。”</p><p>41<br/>
平井桃又接到了来自凑崎纱夏的语音邀请。<br/>
经过上次的惊吓，平井提前给自己打了一针预防针。她清了清嗓子，“怎么了，这次又有什么事？”<br/>
“没什么就不能和你说说话吗？”依旧是轻飘飘的语气。<br/>
“你这样我真的会觉得有什么事的。”平井并不相信这个十分擅长打太极的朋友。<br/>
凑崎想了想，“暑假回日本吗？”<br/>
“怎么突然问这个？”<br/>
“没什么，就是在计划暑假的事罢了。“在她打电话之前，女朋友有问过她这个暑假的安排。如果自己说没什么事的话，大概会一直留在英国吧，或许也会去欧洲别的国家转转。<br/>
“可能会回去，不过目前打算在首尔待一阵。”<br/>
“哦？”凑崎提高了音调，“这么说起来是有进展的意思？”<br/>
“没有。”几乎是下意识的否认，平井当然知道对方指的是什么。<br/>
“那你为什么……”<br/>
“你能不能说三次就有一次把话题扯到这件事上。”平井的语气有些许不耐烦，事实上林娜琏已经两天没有联系过她了，但她也并不准备将这件事告诉凑崎。<br/>
“好啦好啦。”在感知对方的情绪上凑崎一直相当擅长，“那有机会的话再出来约个饭吧。”<br/>
等到平井桃再收到林娜琏的消息，已经是她接到那通电话的第三天了。<br/>
看到亮起的手机屏幕，平井第一时间拿了起来。[姐姐那边的情况怎么样了？]<br/>
[已经没事了。]对方的语气很平静。<br/>
[那就好，这两天辛苦了吧。]平井犹豫了一会，又低下头打下一行字，[那等姐姐什么时候有空的话，再一起出来吧。]</p><p>42<br/>
然而暑假刚开始没几天，平井桃就接到了一个意外的电话。<br/>
“桃。”电话那头传来名井的声音。<br/>
“嗯？小南怎么突然打电话给我。”<br/>
“是这样。”名井顿了顿，“我现在在机场，你方便过来接我吗？”<br/>
“机场？好，我现在过去。”<br/>
等平井赶到机场的时候，才发现不止名井南，凑崎纱夏也出现在她身边。<br/>
“你……”平井盯着凑崎，对方不出她所料的露出标准的笑容。<br/>
“怎么了，我脸上有东西吗？”<br/>
直到从机场出来上了出租车，凑崎才有交代她突然出现的原因。<br/>
名井南原本是打算过来办些事，和凑崎说了之后对方立刻就表示她也要来，当成暑假旅游计划的一部分。<br/>
“你暑假往韩国跑，那你女朋友怎么办？”<br/>
“分手了。”凑崎说话时一脸平静。<br/>
“哎？”平井睁大了眼睛，她记得之前和凑崎聊天的时候她和女朋友的感情似乎还很好。“为什么？”<br/>
“没什么特殊的原因。”凑崎看向窗外，“单纯就是不合适罢了。”<br/>
因为名井南和凑崎纱夏再次回到首尔的关系，朴志效说大家再聚一聚。<br/>
看到朴志效的消息，凑崎很快就回复了好。没过多久，群成员们也纷纷回复了。只剩林娜琏还没有消息，凑崎刷了一会手机，“姐姐最近很忙吗？”<br/>
“是吧，我最近见到她也不多。”<br/>
名井沉默的听着她们两个的对话，凑崎的事她知道的不多，但平井的事她还是知道一些的。“那桃之后有什么打算吗？”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“我是指毕业后。”名井解释了一下，“你不是没过多久就要毕业了吗？”<br/>
“啊，我打算回京都。”<br/>
原本有些睡意的凑崎听到平井的声音突然清醒了几分，“那你暑假还留在这里是？”<br/>
“实习罢了，涨涨经验也没什么不好。”平井有些艰难的说出这句话，目光随即对上了凑崎的视线，“纱夏，有时候我是真的有点嫉妒你。”<br/>
凑崎一时没反应过来，好在名井打破了有些尴尬的沉默，“娜琏姐姐回复消息了。”<br/>
[可以的，你们定好地点告诉我就好。]</p><p>43<br/>
最终地点定在市郊的一幢别墅。朴志效租了三天两夜，别墅附近有不错的风景，白天的时候可以出去走走。<br/>
平井，凑崎还有名井是打车过去的。等她们到的时候其他人都已经到齐了，几年不见，大家的气质都成熟了很多，金多贤穿着漂亮的裙子乖乖的向她们打招呼，周子瑜的韩语好了很多，凑崎看向缩在沙发角落里的林娜琏，对方也正好抬起头看她。漂亮的眼睛依旧亮着光，然而脸上却有几分冷淡的气息，察觉到这点的凑崎心脏突然颤了一下。<br/>
“你们终于到了啊。”朴志效从厨房里走出来，“纱夏真是越来越漂亮了。”<br/>
“啊，谢谢。”凑崎笑起来眯起眼睛，余光注意到林娜琏已经将目光移开了。<br/>
因为打算自己做饭的关系，凑崎她们带了不少食材，清点过后朴志效推着她们的肩膀，“你们先去沙发上休息一会吧。”<br/>
周子瑜很快站起来帮忙，林娜琏看到周子瑜走进厨房，正从沙发上起身，就被从楼上走下来的俞定延看到了。“你要去哪啊？”<br/>
“去帮忙啊。”<br/>
“你的话还是算了吧。”俞定延显然没打算放过这个揶揄她的机会，“这几年你进过几次厨房吗，要还是原来的水平就算了吧。”<br/>
话音刚落，一包没开封的饼干就朝着俞定延飞了过去。她勉强接住那袋夹心饼干，就听到带着明显威胁的话，“你不说话没人把你当哑巴。”<br/>
不出意外的爆发出一阵笑声，凑崎看到林娜琏拿着抱枕又要对平井桃下手，似乎刚刚从她脸上看到的冷淡只是自己的错觉。<br/>
没过多久这顿有些迟的午饭就已经完成了。做的是火锅，凑崎走到餐桌边的时候看到林娜琏在俞定延和孙彩瑛之间坐下来，笑了笑坐在名井南的边上。<br/>
俞定延给每个人都倒了一些啤酒，所有人都坐下来后她率先举起酒杯，“总之欢迎纱夏和小南再次回首尔，干杯。”<br/>
清脆的杯子碰撞的声音，凑崎喝了一小口，泡沫夹杂着麦芽香气的液体滚入喉咙，这次出来玩的开端就有些暗潮涌动。</p><p>44<br/>
吃完火锅后，大家开始分房间。这栋别墅有四个房间，最上面那个房间可以住三个人。<br/>
“我和志效一间。”俞定延几乎是抢答。<br/>
“那我和桃。”一贯沉默的名井居然也先一步开了口，被她选中的平井都有些惊讶。<br/>
“那我们三个住楼上那间好了。”金多贤犹豫了一下，也还是选了房间。<br/>
瞬间最后一间就变成了凑崎和林娜琏。搬行李上楼的过程两个人都没有说话，进了房间后林娜琏把自己的包放在了靠里的那张床上。凑崎拉开窗帘，远远能看到山峦，“今天天气很好哎。”<br/>
“是啊。”<br/>
凑崎转过头，林娜琏背对着她玩手机。她今天穿着白色的衬衫，下摆松松的坠在身侧，勾勒出形状明显的蝴蝶骨。<br/>
“姐姐是不是瘦了？”<br/>
“没有吧。”林娜琏抬起头，正好看到凑崎逆着光站在窗户前，身上笼着一层光。“以前不也是这样。”<br/>
“以前姐姐可没这么冷淡。”凑崎突然勾着嘴角笑了。<br/>
林娜琏突然没来由的一阵烦闷，像是不喜欢看到凑崎这副成竹在胸的样子。“是吗，那可能是你之前也没这么油嘴滑舌吧。”<br/>
一时间，两人之间的气氛有些僵。林娜琏和凑崎对视了几秒，凑崎突然走过来在她身前蹲下来，“是生我气了吗？”湿漉漉的上目线盯着她，让林娜琏顿时将准备好的话全部咽了下去，<br/>
如果说从前的凑崎只是擅长让别人无法对她生气，如今的凑崎就完全说的上在回击和无辜之间切换自如了。<br/>
林娜琏避过她的视线，“没有，下去吧，大家应该都在楼下了。”<br/>
到楼下之后俞定延将带过来的酒拿了出来，凑崎挨着林娜琏身边坐下，好像刚刚在楼上短暂的交锋并没有发生过。<br/>
开了几瓶酒，大家聊了一会后窗外的天色也渐渐暗了下来。朴志效提议玩真心话大冒险，凑崎第一个回应，“好啊，快开始吧。”<br/>
林娜琏扫了一眼凑崎身边，不知不觉已经有几个空瓶子。说完之后凑崎又转身拿了一瓶，没想到瓶身被林娜琏轻轻按住了。<br/>
“不要喝那么多。”直觉告诉她对方这么喝并不是什么好事。<br/>
“有什么关系嘛，在这里喝很安全啊。”凑崎凑到林娜琏耳边，呼出来的热气好巧不巧的都打在她的耳廓上。<br/>
林娜琏下意识的收回手，侧过头，“你知道我不是在担心这个。”<br/>
“那姐姐是在担心我？”<br/>
“如果我说是的话，你能少喝一点吗？”对付现在的凑崎，最好的办法大概就是没脸没皮的回击过去。<br/>
没想到凑崎真的放下了酒瓶，认认真真的看着俞定延转酒瓶。<br/>
第二轮凑崎就被金多贤抽到了，她选了真心话。金多贤犹豫问什么问题的时候就被俞定延捅了一下腰窝，她很快反应过来。“姐姐现在是单身吗？不是的话要回答在一起多久了。”<br/>
“是哦。”凑崎答的也很爽快，她瞄向一旁的林娜琏，对方没有任何反应，又补充了一句，“前不久分手了。”<br/>
林娜琏就着瓶子喝了一口，看上去其他人仍想八卦一点什么，凑崎就笑着挥挥手，“下一轮吧，还想问就等下次轮到我啊。”<br/>
游戏又进行了下去，然而玩过了好多轮，林娜琏才第一次被点中。看到刚转完瓶子的俞定延不怀好意的笑，“大冒险。”林娜琏回答的飞快。<br/>
“那就找在场的一个人热吻十秒吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 虚拟-9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>45<br/>
“好。”林娜琏迎着俞定延的目光站起来，还没等对方反应过来，往前一步跨过地上的空酒瓶，双手按住对方的肩膀。“既然是你说的。”<br/>
说完，就朝着俞定延的双唇吻了上去。<br/>
俞定延睁大了眼睛，一声尖叫还没来得及出口，就被林娜琏堵了回去。<br/>
“哇哦！”朴志效带头起了哄，金多贤帮着倒计时，“10，9，8……”<br/>
在一片喧闹中，平井桃转头去看凑崎纱夏的神情。然而对方脸上并没有什么明显的波澜，盯着两人的样子与周围人无异。<br/>
“3，2，1，时间到！”<br/>
听到金多贤的声音，林娜琏才松开了俞定延的肩膀。她抽了一张纸擦了一下嘴角边的水渍，头上传来俞定延的控诉，“林娜琏！”<br/>
“自己提的就应该负责到底啊。”林娜琏仰起头，坐回到自己的位置上。<br/>
“姐姐吻技不错啊。”耳朵边传来凑崎的声音，轻到不注意听几乎听不见。<br/>
“是吗？”林娜琏转过头，无奈的笑了笑，“纱夏就不要取笑我了。”<br/>
转瓶子玩的太快，她们改用抽卡来决定谁是发号施令和执行的人。等凑崎又一次抽到需要真心话或是大冒险的牌，发号命令的人变成了孙彩瑛。<br/>
显然年龄小的妹妹还对之前的八卦念念不忘，“纱夏姐姐上一次分手的原因是什么？”<br/>
“这个啊。”凑崎的声调突然变得飘渺起来，“因为察觉到有更在乎的人，对待感情的话还是认真一些比较好吧。”<br/>
更在乎的人，林娜琏喝了一口兑了绿茶的威士忌，这话在这样的场景下听到多么讽刺。<br/>
过了一会，洋酒的后劲发挥了作用。平井桃和金多贤已经分别躺倒在毯子上。名井南站起来把平井架在肩膀上，凑崎正打算跟上去帮忙，就被林娜琏按了一下肩膀。<br/>
“我来吧。”说完，就把平井另一边胳膊架上肩膀。喝醉酒的人总会变得特别沉，上楼的路已经走得很慢了，林娜琏侧头看到名井有些吃力的神情，又拉着平井往自己身上靠了靠。<br/>
等到终于走回她们两个的房间，林娜琏把平井放在床上，名井也在对面坐了下来。“我就不下去了，不知道等会桃会不会吐呢。”<br/>
“好吧，那你好好休息。”林娜琏整了下被压出一道道褶子的衬衫，真打算转身，又听到名井的声音。<br/>
“姐姐，虽然我说这话很多余，但，纱夏的话大概是真的。”<br/>
“这样吗？”林娜琏苦笑了一下，随后低下头看着自己整理过的衣角，疑问像是回答又像是在询问自己。</p><p>46<br/>
林娜琏下楼之后，看到其他人换了个游戏。大家手上拿着游戏卡牌，客厅里弥漫着明显的酒气。<br/>
再看到一地的空瓶子，林娜琏叹了口气，知道自己再劝这些人也不会听，索性随他们去，便坐回到原来的位置上。<br/>
她刚拿出手机，就被朴志效推了一把，“玩什么手机啊，你也一起来。”<br/>
“就是，那么多年还是网瘾少女。”俞定延跟着补了一句。<br/>
林娜琏眯起眼睛，“看来刚刚还是没堵住你的嘴。”<br/>
这话一出，俞定延本来就有些红的脸，这下红的更明显。“呀，你这个混蛋。”<br/>
达到了预想中的效果，林娜琏也转过头，“你们玩的是什么？”<br/>
“就UNO，你知道的。”轮到朴志效发牌，没漏掉林娜琏的部分。<br/>
“这个纱夏真够厉害的，一把没输过。”<br/>
“是吗？“林娜琏随口应了一声，凑崎坐在她身边，静静的没说话。<br/>
新的一轮结束的时候，孙彩瑛手上的牌最多。她仰头灌下一大口兑好的酒，就直接躺在了周子瑜的大腿上。再加上之前挂在她身上的金多贤，忙内只能苦恼的笑笑。<br/>
“喂你们两个，要睡回房间睡，把子瑜留给我们。”<br/>
金多贤似乎听到了她的话，转身摸索到沙发的边缘，翻了个身躺了上去。还剩下孙彩瑛，还躺在周子瑜的大腿上一时半会没有起来的意思。<br/>
“算了没关系，就这样吧。”周子瑜摆摆手，示意大家继续。<br/>
林娜琏主动把牌接过来，或许是手大的优势，洗牌也异常迅速。凑崎看着那一沓在林娜琏手里哗哗翻过的纸牌，突然开口，“是不是不那么厉害会比较好。”<br/>
“你在说什么？”发牌发到凑崎面前时，能感觉到对方此时并非常见的兴致很高的样子。<br/>
“没什么，不是说给姐姐听的。”凑崎答得乖巧。<br/>
林娜琏低头看向自己手里的牌，一张彩色的+4，算是很好的起手。<br/>
焦灼的一局，俞定延两次手里只剩下一张牌，但最后数量又逐渐增了回去。<br/>
朴志效先用的+2，周子瑜很快跟了一张。林娜琏看了一眼手里还剩下的两张牌，用掉+4的话自己离胜利也很快了。<br/>
她下意识的看了一眼一边的凑崎，对方眯着眼等着她出牌，不知道是不是也有些喝多的关系，眼里失去了明显的焦点，只剩下一片迷茫的雾气。<br/>
鬼使神差的，林娜琏摇了摇头，又从面前拿了四张。<br/>
“哈哈哈。”朴志效不出所望的传出笑声，打出最后一张牌。<br/>
林娜琏仰头喝下半杯酒，在赢了这局后朴志效终于有了停止的意思，“我有些困了。”<br/>
“我也困了，要不今晚就到这里吧。”周子瑜说完扶起还躺在她腿上的孙彩瑛。<br/>
林娜琏站起身，看到凑崎还坐在地上，下意识的伸出手。<br/>
“还站得起来吗？”</p><p>47<br/>
“可以啊。”凑崎一边将手搭上林娜琏的手，一边往身后摸索了一下，摸到沙发的扶手。然而在她撑起身体的时候，腿上一软，整个人又往地上栽了下去。<br/>
林娜琏眼前一晃，一阵天旋地转，摔到了地上。然而预想中的钝痛却没有到来，她低下头一看，凑崎在她身下咬着牙，眉头紧紧皱在一起。<br/>
“抱歉，我……”<br/>
“不关姐姐的事，是我自己摔的。”<br/>
林娜琏立刻从她身上撑起来，透过两人身体的间隙，在撑起来的一瞬看到对方曲着的左腿，好巧不巧的压在了一个开瓶器上。<br/>
“你……”林娜琏顿时站起身，抓住凑崎的脚踝，将对方的小腿侧面翻过来，才发现开瓶器的两处凸起已经嵌进了白净的肌肤里。<br/>
俞定延终于注意到了这边的状况，有些摇摇晃晃的走过来，“怎么了？”<br/>
“没什么。”凑崎试着吸了一口气，慢慢坐起身，“你们去休息吧。”<br/>
“哦。”俞定延显然有些意识不清了，转过头帮周子瑜搭了一把手，把孙彩瑛送回了房间。<br/>
等到她们走了以后，林娜琏深深的看了她一眼，“你先在这里坐着，我去拿医药箱。”一说完，林娜琏就快步走进了储物室。<br/>
好在医药箱里储藏的外伤药很全，林娜琏翻找出消毒用的酒精和棉签，还有外伤的药水。她看到凑崎腿上的伤口，源源不断的冒出鲜血，“你忍一忍，我要把它拔出来了。”<br/>
凑崎应了一声，只看了一眼伤口，又移开了目光。林娜琏单腿跪在她面前，低下头的时候能看到柔软的发旋。<br/>
抓着那个开瓶器，林娜琏心跳的飞快。她深吸一口气，一只手固定着凑崎的小腿，将开瓶器迅速的取了下来。<br/>
凑崎全身抖了一下，死死抓着沙发的坐垫。林娜琏沉着的拧开酒精瓶盖，用棉签沾了一些，就涂到了伤口上。<br/>
“疼吗？”注意到对方一直没说话，林娜琏抬起头，对方的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，相接的部分一片惨白。<br/>
“痛的话说出来啊。”林娜琏手上的动作放得更轻，不知道为什么她突然有些难过。<br/>
而凑崎只是摇了摇头，看着林娜琏清理伤口之后，给自己贴上止血贴。林娜琏站起身，凑崎仍然坐在地上，等着对方下一个动作。<br/>
“我们上楼去吧。”林娜琏收拾好医药箱。<br/>
凑崎点了一下头，刚打算自己站起来，就被林娜琏扶住了双肩。<br/>
“算了你别走了，我背你上去。”说完，林娜琏背过身蹲在凑崎面前。<br/>
过了好几秒，她才感觉到一阵温热贴了上来。凑崎的身体很软，整个人也很轻，背起她比预想中容易。<br/>
她双手牢牢抓着凑崎的大腿，如果林娜琏在那个时刻回头的话，就会看到凑崎纱夏笑起来的样子比白昼的日光更灿烂。</p><p>48<br/>
走上楼的路程没有很长，林娜琏却感觉自己走了一个世纪。<br/>
终于将凑崎放到了床上，对方的胳膊却迟了几秒才松开，坐起身的一瞬间被绊到，她也跟着跌到床上。<br/>
一阵有些剧烈的喘气，好不容易将呼吸平复下来，林娜琏侧过头，凑崎纱夏的侧脸近在咫尺。<br/>
上一次这么近距离的看到对方，已经是两年前了。那时候她们还在日本，她在凑崎家里，对方洗过澡后钻进被窝，不知不觉间就跨过了两张榻榻米之间几公分的距离，湿热的鼻息带着沐浴露樱花的味道打在她的耳廓。<br/>
那时候的自己在想些什么呢，林娜琏尝试回忆了一下，但什么都想不起来了。<br/>
“刚刚我说的话。”这时凑崎突然开口，“姐姐是不相信的吧。”<br/>
林娜琏愣了一下，随后意识到对方指的是什么。<br/>
“那时候……”凑崎还没说完，林娜琏突然站了起来，”我该去洗澡了。”说她胆小也好，不敢正视对方也好，此时的她确实没有勇气去听凑崎继续说下去。<br/>
然而当她往前走了两步，凑崎并没有再说什么，房间又陷入一片沉寂。<br/>
她深吸一口气去，试着转过身，才发现凑崎看着她的身影，泪水不知何时就聚集满眼眶，在暗黄色的灯光下一片波光粼粼。<br/>
“我……”林娜琏张了张嘴，想解释什么，却又发现再多的话都苍白无力。在她犹豫的一瞬间，一滴眼泪从凑崎漂亮的眼睛里滚落下来，本能的抬起手想去擦，却在即将触及对方脸颊的一刻，凑崎别开了头。<br/>
“刚刚谢谢姐姐了，我困了，姐姐晚安。”说完，凑崎关掉床头灯的开关，房间立刻暗了下来。<br/>
林娜琏站在床边，看到凑崎钻进被子里，床上隆起来一个小小的山丘。叹了口气，从随身箱拿出一套衣服，走进了一旁的浴室。<br/>
等她出来的时候，凑崎好像已经睡熟了。床上传来轻轻的呼吸声，凑崎背对着她身体蜷缩在床边，整个人只占了床不到一半的空间。<br/>
大概是酒劲还没过，等林娜琏反应过来的时候她已经在床边坐下来了。凑崎距离她十几公分的距离，她一伸手就能触碰到对方纤细的脊背。<br/>
就当是自己喝多了吧，林娜琏有些绝望的想。她在凑崎身后躺了下来，在一片黑暗中注视着凑崎的后脑。或许是被枕头压过的关系，细软的棕发乖巧的贴在她的脑后，其中还能隐约看到月白色的头皮。<br/>
凑崎纱夏就是这样的，大概只要出现在她面前，就能轻易的触及到她心里最脆弱的一部分。她试过远离她，试过在两人之间划出一段距离，那些心中早已构建好的城楼要塞却又在凑崎受伤的一瞬间灰飞烟灭。<br/>
该拿你怎么办才好呢，是到了深夜神经也会变的更敏感吧，林娜琏鼻子有些发酸，她试着环绕过对方细软的腰，手指隔着被子落在小腹上。<br/>
她想起两个人刚认识的时候凑崎对她的误会，想起凑崎在公会里一直邀请别的成员结婚，想起两人一起喝奶茶，想起打完排位在黑色的夜风里走过回学校的路……原来不知不觉间，她们两个人也是有这么多回忆的。<br/>
她抽了抽鼻子，正打算闭上眼睛，便感觉到上一阵温热，凑崎将手搭在了她的手背上。<br/>
林娜琏在黑暗中睁大了眼睛，耳边传来对方平静的呼吸声，似乎这只是对方无意识的举动。她喉头动了动，覆盖在对方小腹上的手指本能的收紧，脸轻轻埋进了对方细软的发丝间。<br/>
以后不要再受伤了，如果你能听到的话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 虚拟-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>49<br/>
凑崎纱夏在清晨的阳光里醒来时，身边的人还在睡眠中。低头看到仍搭在自己小腹上方的手，指尖比自己长出了一截，不知不觉就保持了一整晚这样的姿势。<br/>
她看着对方修剪整齐的指甲，有些时候她是看不懂林娜琏的。相比对其他人，林娜琏对她是多了几分上心，在别人注意不到的时刻，会移走她面前的酒杯，也会悄悄走在她的前面，替她遮掉迎面而来的夜风。<br/>
然而这也只是其中的一部分，她们之间还有更多进与退的牵扯。如果不是昨晚的意外，林娜琏对她大概也不会关心，如果不是她先开的口，两人大概也只是相安无事的分别在两张床上睡着。<br/>
想到这里，凑崎有些不甘心的转过身，小腿摩擦过被子，传来清晰的刺痛。昨晚站起身之前，她有注意到沙发边上的开瓶器，然而对她来说有想求证的事，这点或许该被称为代价的疼痛也算不上什么了。<br/>
尽管她的动作放得很轻，林娜琏还是轻哼了一声，凑崎停下来静静看着她，过了一会才又重新变成了平稳的呼吸。她的下巴擦过林娜琏单薄的肩，落在了明显到有些突兀的锁骨上方。<br/>
她从来没有在这么近的距离下端详过林娜琏，脖子上苍白的肌肤下，苍青色的血管随着呼吸不断起伏，明明是笑起来是像太阳一样的人，看上去却像是久未接触过阳光一样。<br/>
在那一刻，凑崎突然想到很久之前看到的一句话，有些工艺品太过易碎的话，打破才是最好的保存。<br/>
“你……”睡久了有些低沉的声音。<br/>
凑崎撑起一点身子，仗着一截手臂的高度，居高临下的看着林娜琏，“姐姐早上好。”<br/>
林娜琏和她对视了一会，双颊在对方像是揉进了砂糖的视线下渐渐升温，即将拉响高温警报的一刻她突然想起了什么，迅速掀开被子，“我给你换药。”<br/>
伤口隐约有了愈合的迹象，重新消毒的一瞬间，刺痛冲击着她的皮肤，凑崎抓紧了身下的床单，面上却仍是一片平静。<br/>
“疼吧。”林娜琏自顾自的说着，拨开垂到肩膀一侧的头发，抓住凑崎的小腿，朝着伤口轻轻的吹着气。<br/>
细密的凉意钻过灼烧一般的痛感，凑崎低下头，“姐姐。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“姐姐。”她没有什么特别想说的话，比起想要表达什么，确认对方的存在是更令她安心的事情。</p><p>50<br/>
因为凑崎受伤的关系，第二天的活动养生了很多。吃完晚饭后，朴志效提议去附近走走。<br/>
“真的没有问题吗？”林娜琏皱着眉。<br/>
“只是皮肉伤而已啦，又没有伤到骨头。”凑崎侧过脸，对上林娜琏的视线，“姐姐不需要这么担心。”说完，凑崎就跟在其他人身后走出了门。<br/>
郊区的傍晚很安静，偶尔能看到同样是饭后出来散步的人。她们一行人往前走，在走到森林边上的时候看到了两排长椅，“去那里坐坐？”提议的是俞定延。<br/>
郊区的树隔绝了来自城市的热量，偶尔微风吹过的时候皮肤也激起了细小的疙瘩。林娜琏看向坐在旁边的凑崎，虽然是在听着其他人说话，眼神却暴露了她并没有投入到对话中。<br/>
“娜琏姐姐。”在有旁人的时候会不定时的在姐姐前加上自己的名字。<br/>
林娜琏抬起眼眸，看到凑崎的手指着一个方向。<br/>
“那是萤火虫吧。”<br/>
远处亮起星星点点又有些微弱的光，在树木之间闪烁了一阵后又融入了黑暗。<br/>
“是吧。”印象中好久都没有看见过萤火虫了。<br/>
“陪我去看看？”<br/>
林娜琏拍了拍裤子上并不存在的灰尘，“走吧。”<br/>
两人沿着一条踩出来的小路往前走，离开之前还听到了俞定延揶揄的笑声。<br/>
经过一处树丛的时候，因为垂下来的藤蔓的关系，仅够一个人通过。凑崎走在前面，小心的扶着粗糙的树干，看到横亘在眼前的树枝，猫着腰钻了过去，“姐姐小心哦。”<br/>
林娜琏应了一声，也学着凑崎的样子钻了过去。抬起头的时候看到对方正在两三步远的前方，视线投向她走过来的方向，眼神还有些乖巧。<br/>
等走到她身边，对方又转过身，上挑的眼尾大概是本人心情不错的证据。<br/>
“萤火虫越来越多了。”<br/>
“是啊。”她们已经走到树林的深处，周围都是浮动的光，偶尔有几只萤火虫从面前飞过，好像一伸手就能将光源抓在手中。<br/>
静静的站了一会，凑崎下意识的抱起了胳膊，掌心覆盖在暴露在空气中的手肘，悄悄的摩挲了几下。<br/>
余光注意到凑崎的动作，林娜琏几乎都没有思考，靠过去的时候就褪掉了袖子。<br/>
察觉到有什么东西落在肩膀，凑崎立刻抬起头，才发现是对方刚在穿着的外套，一大半已经覆盖在自己的肩上。<br/>
熟悉的温度透过内衬的材料传过来，领口处能闻到淡淡的身体乳味道。凑崎攥着自己那边的袖子，手指收紧的时候脑子里突然想到在英国和前任分手时的情景。</p><p>51<br/>
“纱夏，我好像怎么都没办法走进你心里呢。”对方说着这话的样子相当苦恼。<br/>
凑崎对上她的视线，想要习惯性的微笑来掩饰自己刚刚的走神，却又在开口的一瞬间被对方抢了先。<br/>
“如果还惦记着别人的话，为什么要答应和别人恋爱？”随后就变成了控诉的语气。<br/>
凑崎沉默了下来，与其说无法否认，内心更倾向于不愿意否认。事情的源头是借由同学推荐的打发时间的软件，意外的发现了一个全黑头像的账号，时不时就会浏览自己ins界面。<br/>
是谁呢，会不会是她呢，毕竟很久以前在日本对方也曾看到她用这个账号。在这样说不清是思考还是断定的过程中，先是忽略了一次对方提出的晚餐的邀请，又在一同走回公寓的路上有些心不在焉。<br/>
她收紧了掌心，调整了一下自己的呼吸，“那不如分手吧。”在对方面前横竖已经是没什么责任心的样子，那这句话不如由她来说。<br/>
“姐姐这样真是招人喜欢啊。”<br/>
“嗯？”林娜琏转过头，看到凑崎又往她身上靠了靠，线条明显的肩膀抵着自己的锁骨，“哪有什么招人喜欢。”<br/>
“对别人也会这样吗？”<br/>
“这里不就只有我们两个人。”林娜琏苦笑了下，却接受了对方倚在自己身上的姿势。<br/>
“对别人可不许这样。”说起这句话的凑崎皱了皱鼻子，像极了装凶的小孩。<br/>
说到底，只有她在她心中才称得上特别。</p><p>52<br/>
一行人回去时候，朴志效想起大家没有交换新的号码。在群里提了一句以后，大家很快将自己的号码发了上来，只有林娜琏说是准备要换手机号，就先不报备自己的号码了。<br/>
凑崎这两天仍待在首尔，早晨醒来后看到聊天群的消息，想了一下私聊了俞定延。<br/>
[定延啊，有件事想问你。]<br/>
[什么？]<br/>
[现在方便出来吗？]<br/>
两人约了一个小时后在附近的咖啡馆见。之前在首尔读书的时候和俞定延算不上太熟，但因为年龄相近的关系，倒是很容易聊到一起。<br/>
俞定延走进来看到凑崎穿着剪裁贴身的包臀裙，勾勒出漂亮的身体曲线，开玩笑性质的开口，“纱夏可真是越来越漂亮了，谁看了不会心动啊。”<br/>
“你是在寻我开心吧。“凑崎撇了撇嘴。<br/>
“打算在这里待多久呢？”<br/>
“还不知道。”凑崎老老实实的交代着，“目前还没定回去的航班。”服务生过来后她们点了单，在等待的间隙她思考着怎么开口。<br/>
大概是看出了她的犹豫，俞定延也没有催促她，拿起一旁的手机刷了起来。等到服务生将两人点的饮料端上来，凑崎抿了一口，“这个号码你能帮我看看吗？”<br/>
“嗯？”凑崎翻开的通讯录上有个未接来电，她将那个号码输入手机，刚打了前几个数字，通讯录上搜索出的联系人就只剩下林娜琏一个。<br/>
“不就是林娜琏现在的号码。”来之前俞定延就猜到对方要问林娜琏的事情，只不过是号码让她有些意外，“她打电话给你？”<br/>
“是吧。”号码来自林娜琏，证实了她长久的猜想。虽然无数次猜测那个号码是不是来自于她，然而当她真正确定时心里仍不免泛起了一片波澜，“不过当时我没有接到。”<br/>
俞定延又看了一眼未接来电的时间，将日期和脑子里的记忆挂上钩的那一刻瞳孔骤然收缩，眉头紧皱在一起。<br/>
“你说……”凑崎本想试探性的问一下对方知不知道林娜琏给她电话的原因，在注意到对方突变的神色后，眼皮突兀的跳了一下，“怎么了？”<br/>
“那天是……她妈妈去世的日子。”</p><p>53<br/>
走出咖啡馆的一刻，凑崎纱夏脑子里仍是一片混沌。她欣喜于在那天林娜琏第一时间想到的是自己，却又懊悔起自己错过的那个电话。<br/>
如果能在她最无助的时候拥抱她，是不是她们现在就会不一样了呢？<br/>
想到这点的凑崎，看着手机上那个未接来电，虽然已经隔了很长的时间，但她仍想争取一个改变的机会。<br/>
电话很快就被接了起来，凑崎深吸了一口气，“姐姐现在在哪里呢？”<br/>
“在家，有什么事吗？”<br/>
“可以和姐姐见一面吗，我过去就好。”<br/>
电话那头短暂的沉默，随后林娜琏报出了一串地址。<br/>
打车到对方的小区门口时，凑崎看到了一家花店，便让司机在花店门口把自己放下来。<br/>
她走进去买了一束白玫瑰，在付钱的时候忍不住嘲笑了一下自己的行为，少年时代觉得俗气的情节原来有一天也会发生在自己身上。<br/>
和对方发消息不过两分钟，林娜琏就从楼道里走了出来。她看到凑崎，又看到凑崎手里的玫瑰，眼里写满了惊讶。<br/>
“姐姐，那天那个电话，对不起。”凑崎双手抱着那束花，道歉时长长的睫毛垂了下来。<br/>
林娜琏很快意识到凑崎指的是什么，她摇摇头，“没事的，都过去了。”<br/>
凑崎深吸一口气，又往前走了一步，“以后我不会再错过姐姐的消息了，可以给我一个机会吗？”说完，凑崎将那束花递到林娜琏面前，心脏跳的飞快。<br/>
漫长的像是一个世纪一样的沉默，凑崎忍不住抬起头，注意到离她不到半米远的林娜琏垂着眼眸，嘴唇抿的发白。<br/>
“纱夏啊。”林娜琏突然开口，凑崎感觉自己的心脏叫嚣着就快要冲破胸腔，“有些事情错过就是错过了。”<br/>
“你说什么？”凑崎难以置信的看着对方，想要从她的眼神里捕捉到一丝鲜活的情绪，然而那双平日里明亮的眼睛，此时只剩下一片荒原。<br/>
“我们不会有将来……”<br/>
“那你之前做的那些算什么？！” 没等对方说完，凑崎就失控的吼了出来。她记得前几天林娜琏陪她一起去看萤火虫，记得将外套披到她身上，记得在深夜里犹豫着环住她的手。然而今天却被对方亲口告知，那些不过是自己的一厢情愿，在对方眼里不具有任何的意义。<br/>
林娜琏沉默着，没有进一步解释的意思。凑崎咬着牙，手里的那束花直接砸在了林娜琏脸上，“我讨厌你。”<br/>
回到自己房间，林娜琏刚从医药箱翻找出纱布，电话又一次响了起来。<br/>
屏幕上显示着俞定延的名字，她走到窗边将电话接了起来，“是我。”<br/>
“纱夏是不是去找你了？”<br/>
林娜琏看着远处的门口，“她刚走。”<br/>
“你……”俞定延似乎在酝酿着措辞，“拒绝她了？”<br/>
“除此之外还有其他的选项吗？”<br/>
“那你告诉她，你签了合同至少要在瑞典待五年吗？”<br/>
“没有。”<br/>
“你！”电话那头的俞定延气不打一处出来，“你有病啊。”<br/>
“告诉她然后呢？”林娜琏对着窗户，用纱布擦了擦划出血的颧骨，“让她在放弃和等我五年里做出选择吗？”<br/>
“那你也不能什么都不说。”<br/>
“不需要了。”窗户里的她，神色一脸平静，“残忍的事情还是我来做最好。”<br/>
“我们已经不年轻了，不是凭着感情就可以一往无前的年纪了。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 虚拟-11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>54<br/>
再收到凑崎纱夏的消息是在半年后。<br/>
一次午休时间的刷手机，林娜琏看到游戏公会的line群突然多了几百条消息。<br/>
看到对话框是显示数字的红点，心里没来由的有些忐忑。她打开对话框，看到的便是[所以到时候就在大阪吧。]<br/>
[飞过去确实方便。]<br/>
[去去去，一定去。]<br/>
像是在计划什么出行，林娜琏稍稍放下心，这倒也不算什么奇怪的事。然而等她再往上翻的时候，就看到了大家的祝贺，对凑崎纱夏即将结婚的祝贺。<br/>
[娜琏姐姐。]凑崎的消息突然跳了出来。<br/>
林娜琏吓了一跳，深吸一口气之后装作平淡的回应，[怎么了？]<br/>
[我要结婚了。]<br/>
简简单单几个字，却在她心里掀起一场飓风。她不记得上次这样是什么时候了，大概时间久到自己都有些麻木，然而当她以为会习惯于这样的麻木时，那个牢牢占据着她心里某个角落的女孩子又突然走了出来。<br/>
她在她心里并不宽阔的空间上坐下，仰着头看着她，她说“我要结婚了。”<br/>
早该想到的不是吗？在离开之后。<br/>
[这么快，恭喜你。]<br/>
[姐姐会来吗？]<br/>
[现在还不好说。]林娜琏斟酌了下词语，除去工作繁忙之外，她有充分的不想过去的理由。<br/>
[这样啊。]这条消息也是只有短短几个字，林娜琏却不知为何看出一些失望。<br/>
[那姐姐有空的话就尽量过来吧，好久不见了。]</p><p>55<br/>
最终林娜琏还是过去了。<br/>
在连续加班一周后，在婚礼前一天到了大阪。飞机降落在关西机场的一刻，林娜琏突然觉得自己属实有些好笑。如果说是前任的关系，大概还有在婚礼或者婚后的什么聚会上喝醉的理由，然而自己呢？自己出现在婚礼上要真是喝多了，也就只剩下愚蠢两个字罢了。<br/>
俞定延比她早到了一天，听说她到了之后便拉上平井桃一块来接她。上车之后平井桃坐在副驾上，林娜琏靠着窗户休息了一会，等她睁开眼时就看到俞定延坐在一旁噼里啪啦的打着字，“怎么了，看上去很忙啊。”<br/>
“没有，是在商量今晚的事。”<br/>
“今晚？”<br/>
平井桃也从副驾驶上回过头来，“明天纱夏要结婚。”提到那位主人公的名字，平井顿了一下，特地确认了一下对方没有什么特别的反应，才接着往下说，“今晚她要搞一个单身派对。”<br/>
单身派对，林娜琏有些无奈的靠坐在皮质座椅上，这些都是什么。<br/>
“姐姐也要去的。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“纱夏说姐姐到了的话，就一起吧。”<br/>
等到晚上三个人一起去了市中心的一家KTV，人倒是没有如她预料的多。除去他们相熟的几个人，剩下的似乎都是凑崎之前在大阪比较亲近的朋友。<br/>
“啊，你们来了啊。”被围在人群中的凑崎站起身，半年不见她好像变得更漂亮了，头发换成了利落的中长发，眉眼间的气质却更动人。穿上婚纱一定很好看吧，林娜琏突然想到。<br/>
“随便坐就好了。”眼神和凑崎交汇，对方朝她点了点头，林娜琏心里一梗，先一步移开了目光。<br/>
人到齐之后大家开始喝酒，有些是现调的鸡尾酒，各种种类的酒混在一起度数也不低，喝了几口下去脑子都有些晕乎乎的。<br/>
这时凑崎纱夏突然坐了过来，手背触碰到一阵柔和的温度，林娜琏转过头，才发现平井桃不知道什么时候跑到人群里跳舞去了，凑崎在她身边坐下，“我以为姐姐不会来的。”<br/>
“正好有可以用的年假……”说到一半，林娜琏从包里拿出一个盒子，“给你的礼物。”<br/>
“这是？”凑崎看清盒子上标注着的字母，是她很喜欢的手工香薰牌子，然而限量版却一直是高价难求的状态。<br/>
“新婚夜可以用。”说出这句话后，林娜琏感觉到自己的心脏切实的被疼痛所包围了。</p><p>56<br/>
凑崎收下礼物后又去和别的朋友聊了几句，林娜琏刚想缩进身后的沙发休息一会，没想到凑崎又走了回来，手上拿着两支话筒。<br/>
“姐姐今天还没开口过吧。”<br/>
想说自己不会唱的，然而视线扫过屏幕的一刹那，不由得有些发愣。<br/>
打上花火，印象中自己没有和别人说过喜欢这首歌，唯一一次分享是在那个没有头像没有简介的ins账号上。<br/>
所以她是知道的吗？像是自己时常会去关注她的ins账号一样，也来看过自己的账号。<br/>
然而留给她思考的时间没有很多，凑崎选了女声的部分，先她一步开了口。<br/>
在认识凑崎之前她也没有学过日语，但在之后断断续续的学了不少。她盯着屏幕上的字幕，眼睛有些雾蒙蒙的。</p><p>[光芒绽放，看到了花火。<br/>
一定是夏天还没有结束。]</p><p>记得听这首歌的时候，她也曾经设想过和凑崎纱夏一起看烟花的场景。<br/>
如果有的话应该是回日本吧，上次和凑崎一起来到大阪的时候，听到对方说起大阪的夏日祭，在河岸两边熙熙攘攘的人群，节日打扮的人乘着船经过，夜空里有着漂亮的花火。<br/>
对方会穿浴衣吗？像自己在电影里看到的那样，然而和她一起的夏天，可能不会到来了吧。</p><p>[还能和你再看几次花火呢，<br/>
面对你的笑容我又能做些什么呢。]</p><p>包厢里昏暗的光线下，凑崎距离她不过十几公分，是她抬起手就能触碰到的距离。<br/>
像是察觉到她的视线，对方转过头来看她的一瞬间笑了起来，染着深色眼影的眼尾轻轻上挑，是她没有见过的明媚的样子。<br/>
她伸出手，原本想捉住对方空出来的那只手，但好像又没有可以仰仗的关系。面对她的笑容，确实什么都做不了了。</p><p>57<br/>
走出包间的时候，平井桃已经被俞定延灌醉了。林娜琏有些头疼的扶着她，平井住的地方距离自己订的酒店实在有些远，要是换往常自己把平井带回去就好，但对方明天要当伴娘，伴娘服装也放在她自己的房间。<br/>
林娜琏咬咬牙，就当是做好事吧，把平井先送回去好了。<br/>
她刚往前走了几步，突然听到身后的声音，“等等。”<br/>
回过头就看到凑崎踩着高跟鞋朝着她快步走过来，“我和你一起送桃回去。”<br/>
“你明天还要准备婚礼呢，我来就好了。”林娜琏这么说着，却看到凑崎直接绕到另一边，将平井的手臂搭在自己肩膀上。<br/>
知道这时候再劝对方也不会听，林娜琏叹了一口气，走出门口看到有空车立刻拦了下来。<br/>
把平井送回房间后，两个人又重新拦了一辆车，“你先和司机说地址吧。”林娜琏往里面靠了靠，刚刚凑崎跟着她一起坐进后座，密闭空间里的空气有些闷。<br/>
似乎是没有察觉到她的动作，凑崎看了她一眼，“先送你回去。”<br/>
两个人僵持了一会，等到司机有些不耐烦的催促，林娜琏才不得已报出了自己的地址。她不知道凑崎这么坚持的原因，明明她明天还有婚礼不是吗，又何必在自己身上浪费时间。<br/>
车开出去一段，凑崎突没头没尾的感叹了一句，“时间过的真快啊。”<br/>
“嗯？”洋酒的后劲也上来了，林娜琏的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，只能勉强挤出一个单音节回应。<br/>
“不是吗？”凑崎突然凑近了一些，长长的睫毛近在眼前，琥珀色的眼睛一片湿漉漉的，“我想起我们刚认识的时候。”<br/>
“然后呢？”林娜琏并非不记得，然而眼下大脑一片混沌的状态，要是再让她回想实在是有些强人所难。<br/>
“那时候姐姐还不是这样的。”<br/>
潜意识告诉自己这句话或许有陷阱，然而林娜琏却完全被对方勾起了好奇心，话还没经过思考，语言中枢就接到了混沌的大脑发出的指令，“那时候的我是什么样的呢？”<br/>
“你。“凑崎顿了顿，呼吸间的热气都打在了林娜琏的脸上，“那时候，你不会抗拒我亲近你的。”说完，像是不敢确认她的神情似的，凑崎移开了自己的视线。<br/>
林娜琏突然难过起来，似乎被一只无形的巨手揪住了心脏，肆意的蹂躏把她这半年来试图铸造的外壳都要捏碎。她抿着嘴唇，酸涩的气息在胸腔里进一步发酵，明明是凑崎纱夏先谈的恋爱，也是她先和别人结了婚。她想她自己不过是凑崎人生中的一个意外，既然事情已经到了这个地步，她为什么要在这个时刻在意意外同她是否亲近呢。<br/>
“我……”<br/>
“算了，没事的。”没想到凑崎还先一步安慰起她，熟悉的那张面容上有刻意的豁达。<br/>
“不是的。”反驳出口的那一刻，林娜琏意识到自己是真的喝多了。她已经习惯去接受，习惯去勉强自己，习惯去适应没有凑崎纱夏的存在了。然而当她看到对方强撑出的神情时，那些习惯好像又统统消失不见了。<br/>
反正现在是喝了酒的，凑崎也知道她是喝了酒的，要是酒精作用下有什么出格的举动，那也作不得数吧。这么想着，林娜琏抬起头，她看到凑崎补过口红的嘴唇，看到对方眼睛里清晰倒映出的自己，突然伸出手抓着凑崎的双肩，朝着她的双唇径直吻了上去。<br/>
想亲近你，无论是什么时候都想亲近你，林娜琏接触到那片柔软的一瞬间，睫毛发颤，闭上了眼睛。</p><p>58<br/>
凑崎纱夏随着林娜琏回到酒店房间的一刻，林娜琏反手狠狠锁上门。她看着凑崎踢掉高跟鞋，自己把她推倒在床上，理智快要湮灭的那一刻，凑崎突然双手抵住了她的肩膀。<br/>
“等等。”<br/>
“什么？”林娜琏觉得自己已经快接受不到任何讯息了。<br/>
凑崎抓过自己的包，在里面摸索了一阵，将之前林娜琏送给她的礼物翻找出来。<br/>
“点上这个。”<br/>
林娜琏红着眼用牙齿咬开漂亮的结用力撕开包装，凑崎侧过头，看到对方过分修长的手指划开包装里的火柴，点燃房间里唯一的光亮，一时之间香槟玫瑰的香气就在房间里扩散开来。<br/>
在林娜琏坐上床的一瞬间，她先一步搂了上去。<br/>
连身裙，内衣，被林娜琏甩在地上，她低下头和凑崎接吻，空出的双手抚上她饱满的胸部。<br/>
分不清是林娜琏的手很烫，还是自己的身体被对方点了火，凑崎感觉全身都燥热了起来。对方可爱的牙齿细细密密的碾过敏感的尖端，她本能的轻哼出声，身上的火越烧越甚，她不禁抓紧了身下的床单。<br/>
又过了一会，像是在她的身上点火终于点到足够，林娜琏俯下身来到她双腿之间。她力气很大，这是很早之前凑崎就发现了的，就像现在拉开她双腿的动作也格外轻松。<br/>
“你在看什么？“饶是有酒精的作用，被对方直视着下体也足够让凑崎感到害羞。<br/>
“在看这里。”没想到林娜琏回答的更直白，手指覆上被打湿的布料。<br/>
感受到触碰的一瞬间，凑崎本能的颤了一下，又听到对方因情潮而有些喑哑的声音，“形状很漂亮。”<br/>
凑崎忍不住抬手砸过去，却在半空中被林娜琏抓住了手。她把她的手按在床上，手指挤进凑崎的指缝之间，趁对方不注意，另一只手勾开湿的不行的内裤，探进第一根手指。<br/>
强烈的异物感，凑崎不由的深吸一口气，随着指节的深入，一股强烈的电流迸发出来过遍全身，直击大脑皮层。<br/>
凑崎这才发现林娜琏是极其富有侵略性的，往日里的隐忍克制此刻全都爆发出来。她挤进第二根手指，凶狠又迅速的抽动几乎不给她喘息的时间。<br/>
她想叫出来，又被林娜琏堵了回去，拇指重重按上脆弱的花核，将她直接推到了坠落的边缘。<br/>
借着那一点点烛光，眼睛已经有些失焦，但她仍想看着撑在她身上，与她十指相扣的林娜琏。她张了张嘴，话还没出口对方却立刻心领神会，俯下身紧紧搂着她，手上又加快了动作。<br/>
终于，脑海里变成了大片大片的空白。凑崎脱力的瘫软在床铺之间，明显的困意袭来，在玫瑰香气里闭上眼睛的最后一刻，她看清了林娜琏放大的脸。</p><p>59<br/>
凑崎纱夏做了一个梦。<br/>
梦里她被困在一座高塔上，周围都是荒山看不到半点灯火。<br/>
然而当她睡着后，却有人轻轻敲了敲窗户。她并没有感觉害怕，站起身拉开窗，尽管她看不清对方的脸，但直觉对方不会伤害她。<br/>
看不清脸的人也确实如她所想，尽管来到她身边，却也没有做出什么出格的举动。随着时间流逝，那个人总是会在每天晚上钻到她的房间里，有时候她会和她一起画画，有时候凑崎也只是在对方面前慢慢睡着。<br/>
某一天在她半梦半醒间，那个人拉过她的手，在她的手上写字，一笔一画的样子格外认真。<br/>
每一次对方在她自己的掌心上写字，对方的面容也会变得更清晰一些，终于在她快要看清对方的脸时，她也发现了对方在她手上写的字，我爱你。<br/>
第二天醒来时房间里已经是一片灿烂的日光。凑崎睁开眼，便看到林娜琏早就起了床，身上换上了出席婚礼的套装。她站在床边，手里拿着一杯咖啡，“醒了吗？”<br/>
凑崎点点头，虽然脑子还不太清醒，但昨天晚上的梦仍在脑海里有大致的轮廓。自己要不要向她确认呢？然而是假的话自己也太尴尬了吧。<br/>
正在犹豫的时候她又听到林娜琏的声音，“结婚前一晚这样，你可真会玩。”<br/>
立刻反应过来对方指的是什么，一瞬间凑崎不禁气笑了。她到底还在舍不得什么，林娜琏都已经亲口告诉她昨晚的事情不过是玩玩，自己怎么还在幻想梦是真实的呢。<br/>
“是吗，谢谢夸奖了。”凑崎坐起身，腰上隐约的酸痛更是提醒了她自己有多荒唐。<br/>
婚礼是传统的神前式婚礼。林娜琏到了神社的时候见到了凑崎的父母。凑崎的母亲几乎没有什么变化，看到她的时候很快和她打了招呼，“娜琏也来了啊。”<br/>
“是，打扰了。”林娜琏朝着对方微微鞠躬。<br/>
“纱夏见到你一定很开心。”<br/>
“她婚礼顺利就好。”林娜琏笑着回答，对方早上摔门而出的样子怎么也说不上开心。横竖是她对不起她。<br/>
在原地等了大约半个钟，神官就领着新人走了过来。新郎身材高挑，听说是和凑崎同一个事务所的律师。<br/>
凑崎穿着白无垢，随着巫女迈着缓慢的步伐。因为棉纱的关系，林娜琏没有能很清晰的看到她的面容，但她想她一定很漂亮。她看着对方在簇拥下走进神社，看到她一尘不染的背影，看着她和新郎在神官的主持下宣读誓言。<br/>
在那一刻，她终于意识到凑崎纱夏于她是虚拟。<br/>
是她触手可及的虚拟，也是她从未拥有的亲昵。<br/>
她曾想伸出手去抓，但手伸出去的一瞬凑崎就已经从指尖溜走，自己那些心思也就只能随着她飘散在风里。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>